Total Drama Accel
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: What if twenty-two new teenagers were sent back to Camp Wawanakwa to compete in the challenges from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action? Expect sneaky alliances, blooming romance and gross food! App chap deleted. Author's note up! Please read!
1. List of Campers and Theme Song

Thanks to everyone who sent in a character! We now have twenty-two contestants up and raring to go. Want to know who the twenty-two are? Well, take a peak at this! Just to let you know, you can send in a review saying whom you want to pair with. Also peak in the reviews to see in depth looks at your characters.

And just for fun, after the list of characters is the opening video/theme song for Total Drama Accel!

* * *

Name: Matt Irving

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Gentle Idealist Jock

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: HouroftheRaven

* * *

Name: Krystal Brooks

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Animal Lover

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Crystal Persian

* * *

Name: Gabe

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Nerd

Candidate for pairing?: No

Creator: Lord Red

* * *

Name: Demi Johnson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Goth

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: gothicvampireangel

* * *

Name: Andy Chrons

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Kind Strategist

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Mr Mittens

* * *

Name: Steve Martin

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Lazy Intelligent Guy

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: mangaguy

* * *

Name: Riley Silver

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Art Loving Gamer

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Shikamaru's Twin

* * *

Name: William Hodgkins

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Bookworm

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Bookworm93

* * *

Name: Leilani Amaui

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Party Animal

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: ktd123

* * *

Name: Seth Desto

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Builder

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: micman2

* * *

Name: Seth Fujimoto

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Karate Kid/Manga Otaku

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: kitsune818

* * *

Name: Yami, Long (Long being his first name and Yami being his last name. The reason it is written like this is how names are written in Japan.)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Lone Wolf

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Kunnaki

* * *

Name: Lunesta Dividere Trinity

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Outcast

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Jynxite

* * *

Name: Chelsea Richey

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Delinquent/Pyromaniac

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Psycho-Pyro-Maniac

* * *

Name: Diane Parker

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Determined Volunteer Klutz

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Mermaidstarfish

* * *

Name: Jun Nekomeme

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Cat Lover

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Black Cat of Arda

* * *

Name: Isabella Nami

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Queen Bee

Candidate for pairing?: No

Creator: Innocent Shine

* * *

Name: Amy Frei

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Weird Girl

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: depression17

* * *

Name: Oliver Lowell

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Rebel

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Sergeant Marshall

* * *

Name: Eric Sandor

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Cowboy

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: Indignation

* * *

Name: Jenny Faux

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Bad Girl

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: The Pink Rabbit

* * *

Name: Ryan Castagnier

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Wimp

Candidate for pairing?: Yes

Creator: HouroftheRaven

* * *

Got it? Send in a review about the people you would like your character to be paired with! Now, with that out of the way, how about we look at the opening for Total Drama Accel, shall we?

* * *

~The music starts up the same way it did in Total Drama Island, showing the same set of footage from that fated season up till the singing begins~

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine; you guys are on my mind _(The camera zooms past Chris and up the cliff like the first one, plunging down into the water of Lake Wawnakwa)

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and I think the answer is plain to see _(Demi is seen in the water, swimming with Riley. Jun is seen on the bank, watching the two other girls swim.)

_I wanna be famous! _(Camera zooms into the forest, showing Seth Desto with his newest invention: a rocket! Leilani and Eric look skeptical of the giant rocket as it blasts off, taking Seth with it!)

_I want to live close to the sun _(Gabe and Luna are trying their best to row away from the waterfall but they fall down the plunging waterfall, just like LeShawna and Heather did in the original.)

_Pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! _(While Gabe and Luna continue their descent, Diane is seen trying to safely cross a plank of wood, finally dashing to the other side and sighing in relief)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way _(Matt, William and Ryan are seen running from Molotov the Bear, but they run into the outhouse, knocking it over in the process.)

_I'll get there one day_ (Jenny and Steve are seen in the cafeteria, looking annoyed about Chef's food, while Chef Hatchet grins evilly. Jenny sticks her fist in his face and he backs up slowly.)

_Because I wanna be famous! _(Bella is seen at a table, rolling her eyes at Andy who's trying to talk about his newest strategy to win. The camera then zooms outside to show Amy with a raised brow and Long petting Kitsune.)

_Na na na na na na na na na na _(It is shown that what Amy was raising her brow at was actually Oliver stealing an intern's golf cart and doing wheelies with it, before finally flipping over.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _(Chelsea is seen playing with the same batons from Beth's part of the old opening, only she accidentally sets the dock on fire! Krystal and Chris are seen with a fire extinguisher trying to set it out.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _(Day explodes into night, showing Seth Fujimoto chop a board in two at the bonfire ceremony in front of the other twenty one. As the whistling commences, the camera zooms out to show all twenty-two contestants and Chris around the bonfire.)

* * *

What did you think? Let me know! The first chapter will be out between the eighteenth, the nineteenth and the twentieth of this month. In other words, either tomorrow, Saturday or Sunday.

Send in a review, my contestants and stay tuned!

HouroftheRaven, out.

* * *

Name: Ryan Castagnier

Nicknames: Ry, Wimpy

Age: 15

Gender: male

Stereotype: The Wimp

Race: American

Appearance: Ryan has pale white skin and bright green eyes. He is 5'6 and weighs 120 pounds. His hair is blonde and bowl shaped. His body build is average.

Normal Wear: A black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, a purple scarf, and brown sandals.

Swimsuit: Black trunks

Formal wear: A purple dress shirt and black pants.

Pajamas: His shirt from his normal wear and short white pants.

Personality: Ryan is pretty shy and quiet, not wanting to cause trouble. He doesn't stand up for himself, and is very timid. He hates to do physical challenges and is a very obvious pessimist. He is very kind hearted and is a sweet guy.

Phobias: Mimes. When he was younger, he was surrounded by several mimes at a state fair, away from his parents. He's been terrified ever since.

Hobbies: Writing and reading

Likes: Literature, most school classes except for History and P.E., video games and key lime pie

Dislikes: History, P.E., anything tiring, sports and bitter foods.

Talents: He can write great poems.

Other: His poems are usually quite dark, despite his personality.

Sexuality: Straight

What do they look for in a guy/girl?: Someone nice and someone who'd accept him for who he is.

Paired up?: Possibly.

If so, what type of person?: A nice, sweet and caring girl.

How do they flirt?: He doesn't, he blushes when flirted with.

What kind of people are they friends with?: The quieter crowd

Do you want your character in an alliance?: No

If so, with what kind of people?:

Favorite things: Key lime pie is his favorite food. His favorite drink is cherry kool-aid. His favorite movie is Ice Age. His favorite TV Show is Xiaolin Showdown. His favorite musician is Misono.

Family: He is an orphan, but he lives with his uncle Sebastian and aunt Clara.

Luggage: Clothes, books, paper, pencils and white-out.

Audition Tape:

Ryan is seen waving at the camera and a blushing slightly. "U-um, hi. I-I'm Ryan. I...Love Total Drama series... so... maybe I could be in this one?"

The camera falls over and Ryan looks scared and runs to grab it.

* * *


	2. Day 1, part 1: Just the 22 of Us

**Hey, Campers! Welcome to the first chapter of Total Drama Accel! Before we begin, let's go over a few things, shall we?**

**1. There are ten pairings. Eight of them are on the same team (Four Screaming Gophers pairings and four Killer Bass pairings) while two pairings are Gopher + Bass like Tyler/Lindsay and Harold/LeShawna. For the people who didn't choose who they wanted to be paired with, I asked for help from my personal friend and matchmaker: Savannah! The following are the pairings.**

**Jun and Steve (Not picked by Savannah)**

**Luna and William (Not picked by Savannah)**

**Krystal and Long (Not picked by Savannah)**

**Chelsea and Oliver (Picked by Savannah)**

**Amy and Seth D (Picked by Savannah)**

**Jenny and Andy (Picked by Savannah)**

**Riley and Eric (Picked by Savannah)**

**Leilani and Matt (Picked by Savannah)**

**Diane and Ryan (Picked by Savannah)**

**Demi and Seth F (Picked by Savannah)**

**Gabe is not paired**

**Bella is not paired**

**2. All eliminations are randomized so everyone has a good chance at winning.**

**3. Even if your character is eliminated, please continue reading. Because, there are special things that involve the eliminated contestants. For example, the chapter Back in Black, two of the eliminated contestants will be randomly selected to return to the competition. Also, in the chapters After the Dock of Shame and Fool Me Once Shame on Me, all eliminated contestants will return to eliminate of the final five, much like Haut Campture in Total Drama Island. And if this story goes well, there will be a sequel where sixteen of the twenty-two will be randomly selected to return. The six contestants who are not randomly selected will be interns for Chris.**

**4. Do not hesitate to give me suggestions on scenes and scenarios for your character (and interractions with other characters). That is greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas for scenes in the story, please let me know.**

**5. There will be around sixty chapters in this story, just to let you know.**

**6. Seth Fujimoto will be known as Seth F. throughout the story. While the other Seth will be known as Seth D.**

**7. Any questions? Just ask 'em and I'll answer them in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Speaking of questions, here's our first question for the Q&A session!

Jynxite asked, "**From the opening, I'm guessing that Gabe and Luna are going to become friends?"**

**Answer: Yes, Gabe and Luna will become friends sometime in the story.**

**Now, with no further adieu, here is chapter one of Total Drama Accel!**

* * *

Day 1, part 1: Just the Twenty-two of Us

The island holding Camp Wawanakwa came into view, showing the sadistic host of Total Drama Island: Chris McLean! The host grinned and began his beginning of the season monologue.

"Hey there, viewers!" Chris flashed a smile at the camera and winked. "Welcome to Total Drama Accel! On this show, we will be pitting twenty-two brand new teenagers in challenges from the first two seasons of the Total Drama Series: Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action!

"As you see, they will be competing back where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa in sunny Muskoka, Ontario!"

The host walked up the dock of shame, the grin not leaving his face. "The twenty-two teams will be split into two teams of eleven, where they will eat food prepared by Chef Hatchet, compete in challenges, and have elimination bonfires every night for twenty-three days! In the end, only one person can win, and bring home a great check of one million dollars!"

The camera zoomed in a little closer to Chris for dramatic effect. "Which camper will reign victorious? Which campers will fail terribly? Will romances blossom? Will friendships be forged? Will enemies be made? What about those dramatic alliances? Find out right here! On Total Drama Accel!"

~Cue theme song~

Chris smirked as he watched the first boat drop of the first contestant for Total Drama Accel. The guy was about five foot, eleven inches, and his skin was fairly tanned, but still could be considered as white. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair, and an average build. He was wearing glasses, an unzipped black long-sleeved jacket, a red t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Steve, welcome to Total Drama Accel, bro!" Chris greeted the first contestant.

"Hey, Chris," Steve replied in a laid-back tone. "What? You couldn't even fix up the place since season one?"

"Nah," Chris shrugged it off and grinned. "We're on a budget here, bro. I'm not gonna pay money for luxury! Except for me and Chef's trailers, of course."

Steve just rolled his eyes and rolled his suitcase over to the far end of the dock of shame as the next boat came to drop off it's contestant. It was another guy, reaching at five foot, nine inches, with tan skin, brown eyes and a brown mullet. He looked quite muscular, which reminded Chris that he was a karate kid. He was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. As the Japanese-Canadian walked off the boat, his eyes was glued on the newest volume of the Bleach manga.

Chris grinned at the next guy. "Welcome aboard, Seth!"

"Hey, Chris," Seth looked up from his manga and grinned back. "'Sup man?"

"Getting ready for the best season yet, of course!" Chris replied, obviously bragging about this season.

Steve raised an eyebrow at the host and chuckled. "You're taking challenges from the last two seasons. Is it really that different?"

"Eh," Chris shrugged at the teenager. "with brand new contestants comes brand new excitement! The ratings will sky-rocket with this brand new cast of teens!"

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Seth grinned, putting his manga away for now.

The next person to arrive was a slightly tan colored girl that was about five foot, seven inches. Her hair had bangs and the hair itself was tied in pigtails and fell down around her shoulders. She also had orbs of a nice shade of brown for her eyes. When she stepped off the boat, she began running to meet Chris and the two other boys, but tripped about half-way there.

"Ooh, you alright, Diane?" Chris winced at the sight of the spill.

Diane hoisted herself back up, dusted herself off and smiled. "I'm fine, Chris! But thanks, anyway!"

"Nice to meet you, Diane." Chris smirked, shaking the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Diane smiled back, shaking the host's hand.

Diane walked over to join her new rivals, as Seth was already trying to befriend her and Steve. Steve reluctantly shook his hand and Diane smiled sweetly as she shook the karate kid's hand. Meanwhile, the next contestant got off of her boat. The girl was Hawaiian with long dark brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes and light brown colored skin. She stood at five foot, two inches with an hourglass body frame and a little muscle. She was wearing a tight-fitting blue spaghetti strap tank top that revealed her midriff, a red and white flowered sarong tied around her waist with black shorts underneath and a pair of blue flip flops.

"Lei, welcome to TDA!" Chris grinned at the Hawaiian girl.

"Thanks, Chris!" she gave a grin to the host. "I'm so happy to be here!"

"I see," Chris chuckled and gave a sly look. "Did any guys 'get lei'd' on the way down here?"

Lei looked embarrassed and gave an annoyed sigh at the host. "No, Chris. Do you have to bring that up? That is not what I'm all about."

Steve, Seth and Diane exchanged confused glances as Lei joined them, pulling her suitcase behind her. Seth was the first person to speak up.

"What's this lei'd thing about?" Diane asked, cocking her head to one side.

Lei shook her head and smiled. "Just forget about it, um…"

"Diane." the girl extended her hand and Lei quickly grinned and shook it.

The next person to arrive was a girl with light tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She was around five foot, six inches and had waist-length light brown hair with a blue streak running through it and her body figure was hourglass shaped. She was wearing a sky blue shirt with the word "HOLA" on the front in midnight blue letters, black khaki shorts and white sandals.

"Hey there, Krystal!" Chris greeted, grinning his trademark grin.

"Hi, Chris!" the girl walked over and shook his hand. "I'm so glad to be here!"

She quickly went over to join the others, and quickly began a conversation with Lei. She also spoke some to Seth, Steven and Diane, quickly giving off a friendly persona to the four other contestants.

"She sure is nice." Seth grinned, nodding.

Steve nodded and smirked. "Agreed. Very friendly."

As if a thunderstorm had come up, a loud rumble exploded into the air. The six people on the dock watched as a motorcycle went flying off of one of the boats and was going right towards them! The six scrambled to get out of the way, but the motorcycle flew over them and landed in a patch of grass. The rider lifted his helmet, revealing bright blue hair and bright blue eyes. The motorcyclist was wearing a black leather jacket with a black sleeveless tee underneath and black jeans.

"Nice moves, Oliver!" Chris chuckled and complimented the rebel.

"Heh, thanks man." Oliver walked over to the others, smirking. "I thought it would be better not to run over you guys. Guess I chose the right thing, huh?"

Krystal raised an eyebrow at the new guy. "You were actually thinking about running us over?"

Oliver gave out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Just some humor, babe. Don't mind it, 'kay?"

"Okay?" Krystal smiled, but really didn't get his little "joke".

Before anything else was to be said, the next contestant did a flip off the boat and performed a few somersaults before landing on the dock, on his stomach. The dude moaned as he stood up and shook his head. The guy was around five foot, eight inches tall, with slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and spiky brown hair. He was wearing a red button-up shirt, blue jeans, red boots and red gloves with a sapphire gemstone embedded into the right glove.

"You alright, Matt?" Chris chuckled sadistically at the jock.

"I'm alright," Matt held onto his head. "I kind of missed where I was going to land."

"Good, because between you and Diane, I don't want to do too much first aid." Chris chuckled as Matt walked over to the others.

"Oh yeah, that makes us feel optimistic." Steve widened his eyes at Chris.

"Don't worry, I have a first aid kit in my luggage," Krystal reassured with a nod. "If anyone gets really hurt, I'll take care of them!"

Matt's luggage was tossed onto the dock and the jock walked over, picked them up, and stood between Steve and Lei. He gave a grin to the two and nodded.

"Sup, dude and dudette?" he asked with a strangely happy tone.

"Nothing much, 'dude'." Lei returned the smile at the jock, while Steve just waved, smirking.

The eighth contestant walked onto the dock, luggage in hand, and stood in front of Chris, smirking. He was pretty skinny with blue-gray eyes and a red mustache and beard. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a black button-down shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Welcome aboard, Ha-- Gabe!" Chris grinned at the nerd as he sat his luggage down. "I read your application. We'll keep an eye out for an asthma attack."

"Thanks, Chris." Gabe grinned at the host and joined the others. "But, I'm still going to rule this competition!"

"Wait, Chris being nice?" Seth asked, chuckling. "Well, we're all doomed. It's the end of the world."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I can be nice… sometimes! When I feel like it! Oh, whatever."

Several giggles and chuckles came out of the contestant's mouths at Seth's remark, which irked Chris quite badly.

Gabe shrugged and grinned. "Maybe it's a once a year type thing."

Giggles and chuckles turned into straight out laughter, thanks to Gabe's follow-up remark. Meanwhile, the next contestant literally hopped off of her boat and smirked at her rivals for the next three weeks. She was just below average height, with lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes and bleached blonde hair in a messy pixie-cut. She had two piercing on each ear and wore a slightly long black t-shirt with a white skull and crossbones on it, jean shorts, silver sneakers and a white fedora on her head.

"Hey there, Jenny!" Chris smirked, as he high-fived the bad girl.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the sadistic host and smirked. "Hey there Chris McSadist."

"Ouch, harsh!" Chris feigned hurt before grinning once again. "But I'm over it!"

Jenny just scoffed, shrugged and walked over to the rest of the contestants. "Whatever."

"Hi, Jenny, I'm Diane!" Diane extended her hand to the new girl.

"Yeah, hi." Jenny rose an eyebrow before shaking the sweet girl's hand.

The next person to arrive was a guy about five feet, seven inches with his skin the color of a farmer's tan. He had light blue eyes and unkempt light brown hair. He was wearing a green Ireland soccer t-shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He was reading the book Dune as he stepped off of the boat.

"Hey there, William!" Chris greeted the new guy.

"…Hi, Chris." William shyly looked up from his book and smiled slightly.

"Oh come on, we won't bite much!" Chris chuckled as he grinned at the shy bookworm.

"…Right." William nodded and trudged over to the rest of the contestants.

Seth grinned and put a hand on the bookworm's shoulder. "Sup, buddy?"

"…Nothing much." William looked up from the book at the karate kid.

"Chillax, dude." Matt grinned at the bookworm. "Don't be so shy, bro. You're in it to win it, right?"

William was silent for a second before a determined look appeared on his face. "Definitely."

The next guy to show up was pretty much the tallest guy on the island, maybe even a little taller than Chef Hatcher! Reaching up to six foot, six inches, the guy really looked like a brick wall. His skin was pale, he had dark green eyes and black hair that was somewhat in his face. He was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, red tennis shoes and goggles, for now resting on top of his head.

"Sup?" The guy got off of his boat, luggage in hand, grinning.

Chris smirked at the giant. "Welcome aboard, Seth!"

Seth stood there for a good five seconds like he was staring into space before he finally answered. "Thanks man!" This received a few blank stares from his fellow contestants and he made his way over to the others.

"Since we have two guys by the name of Seth, the first Seth will be called Seth F.," Chris began, chuckling slightly. "While big guy here will be known as Seth D."

"Sure." Seth F shrugged as Seth D nodded in agreement.

Before anything else was said, the next boat dropped off the next contestant. The guy seemed to be a mix of African-American and Asian. He was five foot, seven inches and looked pretty muscular, to be honest. He had lonely dark eyes, black hair tied in a pony-tail that was covered by a blue do-rag, some peach fuzz on his chin, a purple dragon tattoo on his upper right arm and an orange fox wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a large black pullover hoodie with the words "Nothing is Normal" written on the front in large white letters with a yin/yang symbol on the back, faded denim blue jeans and a pair of white and black Nikes. He pulled out a white baseball cap and plopped it over his do-rag and rolled his eyes at his competition.

"Hey, Long!" Chris tried to greet the new guy, but Long just walked past the sadistic host and stood by the rest of his competitors. As he stood by Krystal, she watched the fox around his neck move slightly.

"What a cute fox!" Krystal gushed over the creature. "That is so cute! What's his name?"

Long raised an eyebrow as if he didn't expect anyone to speak to him. "Kitsune."

"Aw, such a cutie!" Krystal reached over and scratched behind the fox's ears, the orange creature enjoying this greatly. "I love animals!"

Long shrugged. He didn't mind her petting Kitsune, as he actually enjoyed people who cared for animals. A scowl spread across the lone wolf's face as the next person stepped onto the docks.

She was the stereotypical queen bee, the group could tell that by the way she walked. She was a Brazilian girl with dark tan skin, brown eyes and long black hair going down her back. She was around five foot, six inches in height and was pretty skinny, part-way leaning on an hourglass figure. She was wearing a white t-shirt which she tied a knot in the back to show her midriff, acid wash black jeans that revealed her knees, black flip flops and a red hair band.

"Welcome aboard, Hea-- I mean, Bella!" Chris let out a snicker at his mistake.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to her competition. "Whatever, Chris. You just watch. I'm going to do a lot better than that Heather bitch."

William looked up from his book, a little concerned. "Wow, that was foul."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Matt added, crossing his arms.

"Like it matters." the queen bee rolled her eyes once again. "It's a reality show! There's sure to be a lot of foul language before this is over. So, move over, bookworm! You too, jocky-boy."

Matt was about to say something else until Lei and William shook their heads at him, trying to keep a fight from breaking out. Meanwhile, the next contestant walked onto the island. She was about five foot, five inches with a body type that wavered from hourglass to athletic. Her hair was silvery shiny and in a braid, her skin was smooth and peach colored and her eyes were almond shaped and a silvery-grey color with a few specks of sky blue in them. She was wearing a black, armored, ninja-like top with short sleeves that revealed her midriff slightly, black armored ninja like shorts with a sheaf in them and black ballet flats.

"Hey there, Luna!" Chris greeted the strangely dressed girl.

Luna was quiet for a second before speaking to the host in a foreign accent. "Hey, Chris."

"I like your…outfit." Chris pondered on just what exactly the girl was wearing.

Luna smirked for a second and nodded. "I put a lot of thought into it. They're my favorite clothes."

"…Okay." Chris nodded, still not knowing what to think about the girl.

Luna made her way to stand with the rest of the group and stood on the other side of William. The bookworm looked up from his book at her again, and saw a slight smile on her face, making him smile back at the girl.

A loud yee-haw resounded in the air, leading everyone's eyes to the newest guy to step onto the docks. The guy was around five foot, eleven inches with a farmer's tan and brown eyes. He had messy red hair covered by what seemed to be the stereotypical cowboy hat. He was wearing a brown shirt with a black cowboy vest over it and black jeans.

"Howdy, Eric!" Chris greeted the cowboy as he strutted over to the others.

"Howdy, partner!" Eric replied, grinning. "I'm honored to be here, Chris!"

"That's great, dude!" Chris smirked as the cowboy took his belongings and walked over to where the rest of the contestants were.

"I'm honored to be competing with you guys and gals!" Eric exclaimed as he joined the rest of the crew.

"You sure do speak funny, dude." Seth D blinked a few times at the cowboy. "Are you from another country or something?"

"Nah, partner, just from good ole Texas!" Eric grinned and looked up at the taller guy.

Seth D looked at him for a second before digging around in his luggage. He pulled out some weird looking machine and started scanning Eric like he was some other kind of life form. Meanwhile, the newest girl stepped onto the dock, smirking. The girl's had pale skin, green eyes, black hair down to her waist and reached to five foot, six inches. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "I Love Vampires" under a black jacket, black jeans and black sneakers.

"Sup, Demi?" Chris greeted the goth girl as she joined the others.

"Nothing much, except for having to stay here and get tortured for three weeks." Demi rolled her eyes and walked over to the other group. She stood over by Seth F, who grinned at her, but she rolled her eyes in return. When he looked away, she smiled slightly at the karate kid.

The next person startled Chris, as he disappeared from one end of the dock and appeared right behind Chris like he had transported or something. Like Demi, Ryan had pale white skin, bright green eyes and was around five foot, six inches. His hair was blonde and fashioned in a bowl shape around his head, some of the hair covering his green eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, a purple scarf and brown sandals.

"Jeez," Chris jumped, startled. "Don't do that, Ryan!"

"I-I'm sorry." Ryan looked down at his feet, shyly.

Chris rose a brow at the shy guy. "Why are you sorry?"

Ryan said nothing more, picked up his suitcase, and made his way over to the contestants. He took a spot next to Diane who gave him a cheery smile, but he responded by looking down at the dock below once again.

The next person to arrive on the docks was the delinquent of the group, even more so than Oliver. She had dark brown layered hair to the middle of her back with bangs hanging on the left side of her face dyed red with the tips yellow. Her eyes were a shade of dark brown that could have been mistaken as coal black. She was tan skinned, was around five foot, nine inches in height and was quite athletic. The girl had tattoos and piercing several places on her body. Her wrists had tattoos and for piercing, she had a spiderbite piercing, a belly button piercing, and an eyebrow piercing; the belly button piercing and eyebrow piercing with a flame design. She was wearing a tight black unzipped hoodie with the words "Plays with Fire" on the back, a tank top with a strange design on it, DC's with drawings all over it and fingerless gloves.

"Chelsea!" Chris greeted the pyromaniac delinquent. "You talked to Duncan lately?"

"Yep, and he told me to do this." Chelsea smirked, lit a match and before long, the shirt Chris was wearing was on fire!

Chris yelped, took off the blue shirt and tossed it into Lake Wawanakwa. "Not cool, dudette!"

"Very cool." Oliver nodded, smirking.

Most of the contestants cheered at the delinquent, minus Bella who seemed to always have an attitude. The pyromaniac walked over to the others and began playing with a Zippo lighter.

Before long, music filled the air of the island. The music was the song Circus by Brittney Spears and was being blasted by the next contestant, who was still on her boat. This girl was five foot, seven inches with an athletic body that had curves in just the right places. She had shoulder length black hair, golden eyes and ivory skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a white kitten on the front, black skinny jeans and black converses. Chris walked over to help the girl down, and by that time the song had ended and she flashed a smile to the rest of the contestants.

The guys smirked at the eye candy, especially Steve, while most of the girls rolled their eyes at the new girl.

"Campers, this is Jun." Chris introduced the newest contestant with a grin.

"Hey there, guys!" Jun smiled and walked over to the rest of the contestants. As she stood by Steve, the lazy guy actually gave time to talk to her and introduce himself.

The next person to arrive was a short girl that was around four foot, eleven inches tall. Her skin was light colored, her eyes was a mix of light blue and grey, and she had blonde hair that resembled Bridgette's from the first season only with curls. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt, khakis with lots of pockets, red flip flops and a necklace with the Chinese character for horse.

"Sup, Amy?" Chris greeted the shorter girl.

"Hey, Chris!" Amy spoke in a German accent. "How are you?"

"Quite good, my friend." Chris nodded, as the girl walked over to join the rest of the contestants.

Amy stood beside Gabe, and quietly watched the rest of her competition, seeing just exactly whom she would be teamed up with and, later, fight against.

The next guy to show another tall guy, not as tall as Seth D, but tall nevertheless. He had white skin, hazel eyes and spiky black hair. He was wearing a cerulean t-shirt with white long sleeves attached to it and brown khaki shorts.

"Andy, my man!" Chris high-fived the strategist as he walked towards the host.

"Hey, Chris!" Andy grinned as he returned the high-five. "This is going to be awesome!"

Chris nodded and chuckled almost sinisterly. "Sure is, bro!"

Andy nodded and made his way to the rest of the campers, deciding to stand by Amy for now. The strategist did a quick head count of who all was here, seeing that only one person was left to arrive.

The last girl gave out a laid-back smile as she stepped onto the dock. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright and blue. She was around five foot, ten inches and had black hair with a lone silver streak in it that reached her mid-back. She was pretty thin, but she had a few muscles, regardless. She was wearing a black t-shirt with random artistic designs on it, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of black, silver and green Nikes.

"And last but not least, Riley!" Chris grinned as the last contestant walked down the dock.

"Where'd you lose your shirt, Chris?" Riley replied and snickered as she stood in the last spot on the dock by Eric.

Almost everyone chuckled at this, except for Bella who was still acting stuck-up and Seth D who was still "scanning" Eric. Chris rolled his eyes before smirking at the twenty-two.

"So, everyone's here, eh?" he addressed all of the contestants with an almost irritated tone. "I guess it's time to unveil a Total Drama favorite… the confessional cam! Use the confessional outhouse at any time to vent any time in the game!"

* * *

***Confessional***

Seth D- *grins at the camera for a few silent seconds* I am so in it to win it! No one knows it yet, but I'm a building genius! There's no way I can lose!

Long- *petting Kitsune* …This will be interesting.

Gabe- I think I'm gonna do well. As long as my asthma doesn't act up.

Krystal- Long's pet fox was so cute! *sighs* And he wasn't bad looking either.

Bella- Just you wait, viewers of Total Drama Accel! I am going to win this thing! Even if I have to cheat, beg, borrow or steal.

Diane- *opening the door to the confessional, accidentally stumbles for a second* Hehe, I'm fine! This is gonna be so fun!

"Now," Chris began, smirking. "It's time to split you guys into your two teams. Let's head for the campfire pit, shall we?"

The twenty-two did as they were told, talking amongst each other. Some of the more impatient and rebellious people led the way such as Oliver and Chelsea, while people such as Steve and Jun were in the back carrying on a conversation. Chris watched as the twenty-two moved for the campfire and smirked at the camera.

"How will our campers fare?" he asked. "Find out after this commercial break on Total Drama Accel!"

* * *

**What did you think? I hope I did well with the introductions. Give me suggestions for scenes in upcoming chapters and tell me what you thought in a review! The next chapter will be up either tomorrow, Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Signed,**

**Hour of the Raven**


	3. Day 1, part 2: Whales, Monkeys and Foxes

**I had a lot of fun writing this one! It was pretty hard to give everyone a line or a role in this chapter, (probably because there's twenty-two contestants) but I did it! *cue funky victory dance***

**Just to let you know, Kitsune818, The Black Cat of Arda and Kunnaki sent in some new challenges! So, you may see some new challenges around the bend. Thanks, you guys!**

**ALRIGHT! It's my favorite time of the story (besides writing it), question time!**

**Jynxite asked, "Are you going to be bringing back two campers in the final 10 like on the original show?"**

**Answer: Yes, I will be! In fact, that was one of my favorite parts of the original Total Drama Island! **

**Bookworm93 asked, "I guess that Matt and William are going to be friends?"**

**Answer: Much like Gabe and Luna's friendship, William and Matt will develop a friendship later on.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Day 1, part 2: Whales and Monkeys and Foxes, Oh My!

At the campfire pit, the twenty-two teenagers waited for Chris McLean to change into a new shirt so the teams would be announced. After a few minutes, the sadistic host returned with yet another blue shirt, almost the very same as the one Chelsea burnt to a crisp.

"Do you own multiples of the same shirt?" Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris rolled his eyes, still a little irritated. "Yes, Gabe. Yes, I do. Anyways! Are you guys ready for your teams to be announced?"

Shouts and cheers erupted from the camper's mouths as the sadistic host motioned for Chef Hatchet to hand him a slip of paper.

"On this slip of paper is the two teams of eleven," Chris beamed at the twenty-two contestants in front of him. "As I call out your name, move to the right. …Eric. Krystal. Amy. William. Luna. Riley. Seth D. Oliver. Ryan. Diane. Bella."

The eleven contestants did as they were told and moved to the right side of the campfire pit. Krystal looked a little disheartened that Long wasn't going to be on her team, but before she could complain, Chris spoke up once again.

"You guys are…" Chris picked up a folded up blue flag and unfurled it in front of the eleven teenagers. "The Dangerous Whales!"

The blue flag showed an icon with a dark blue silhouette, obviously in the form of a whale, with water springing out of it's spout. Most of the Whales looked confused and even a little annoyed by the name and flag of the team.

Seth D raised an eyebrow at the name of his team before speaking up. "The Dangerous… Whales?"

"What kind of name is that?" Bella added, rolling her eyes.

Several members of the other team snickered and chuckled at the name of their adversaries before Chris gave a sinister laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard, you guys," Chris warned, picking up another flag, this time red colored.

"While the other eleven of you: Jun, Chelsea, Steve, Jenny, Long, Gabe, Andy, Leilani, Demi, Matt and Seth F are," Chris began once again, unfurling the new flag. "The Ludicrous Monkeys!"

Bursts of laughter exploded from the Whales' mouths as the "Monkeys" smacked their foreheads. Maybe they should've kept their mouths shut.

"…Idiotic." Long was the first to speak up, while petting Kitsune.

"If you say so." Chris shrugged slightly, as Long's remark didn't hurt the egotistical man one bit.

"Where exactly do you get these names?" Chelsea asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris countered by raising an eyebrow of his own, before motioning to Chef. "I've never picked the names for Total Drama. Take it up with Chef."

"You got a problem with that, maggot?" Chef scowled at the delinquent.

Chelsea just raised her lighter in defense. "If I can light McLean's shirt on fire, I'd light your apron on fire. Don't mess with me, Chef."

"Oh, don't fight guys!" Diane started to run over to where Chef and Chelsea was, but tripped after a few steps. Ryan and Amy helped the clumsy, kind girl up and she quickly thanked her two teammates.

"No problem!" Amy grinned at her new ally while Ryan echoed, shyly.

"So," Krystal spoke up, with a small smile. "Where will we be staying?'

"The Whales will be staying in the old Screaming Gophers cabin," Chris replied, nodding. "While the Monkeys will be staying in the old cabin of the Killer Bass. However, we have fixed the place up, slightly."

"Really?" Matt asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Like, how?" Riley added, crossing her arms.

"The boys' side and the girls' side of the cabins are now separated by a single door." Chris gave an almost sinister smirk.

"If that isn't an invitation to hormones, I don't know what is." Oliver rolled his eyes at Chris. "Not like it bothers me any."

"In other words, you're trying to make it more co-ed?" Jun asked, tugging at her shirt collar, slightly.

Chris shook his head. "Nope. At midnight, the guys must be in their side and the girls must be in theirs. You know, I don't want to be sued or anything."

"So Chris has a sharp wit now and again." Gabe joked, grinning slightly.

Several of the other contestants laughed along with the joke, annoying Chris greatly. Even Chef thought it was pretty funny and chuckled a little.

"Whatever!" The sadistic host glared at the geek. "Just take your luggage into your room and I will announce the first challenge in two hours! After the challenge and elimination, it's supper time. Got it?"

Everyone groaned at the thought of having to eat lunch cooked by Chef Hatchet. Unfortunately, Chef heard this and growled at the campers, which changed their tone for the moment. And so, everyone picked up their luggage and made their way over to their respective cabin.

* * *

**The Dangerous Whales**

Krystal sat on the top bunk of her new bed, which she was sharing with Luna, and watched everyone strike up conversations with each other. In reality, she really wanted to know about Long, but as a Ludicrous Monkey, he was her adversary.

She watched as Luna was trying to meditate on the bunk below, but to no avail, thanks to all of the loud and noisy conversations going on. After about five minutes of failed meditation, the outcast looked to see that a certain bookworm had made his way over there. Why? She really didn't know.

"Um, Luna?" William asked, walking up to the two girls.

Luna raised an eyebrow for a second before replying. "Yes?"

"I've been wondering… Why do you have a weapon sheath?" the bookworm was a little shy to begin with, but finally got out what he meant to say.

"I've wondered the same thing." Krystal added, peering at the two from her bunk.

"Oh, that!" Luna replied, taking a strange looking weapon out of her sheath.

William and Krystal looked a little confused. What was this weapon that Luna had with her? In fact, WHY did she bring a weapon with her?

Luna smirked for a second before explaining about the sword. "It's a wakizashi. A Japanese sword that is usually used with a katana. It's like a backup weapon that was used to decapitate defeated enemies and commit ritual suicide."

"That's interesting." William raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "What period was this in, may I ask?"

"Around the sixteenth century." Luna replied, placing the small, thin sword back into it's sheath.

Krystal listened to the two talk about Japanese weaponry for a couple of minutes before deciding to head outside to stretch. Little did she know that she was about to discover something that would change her time on the island forever.

"Howdy, partners!"

Eric walked over to where three of his teammates were sitting. Riley just raised an eyebrow, Seth D motioned for the cowboy to come on over and Bella rolled her eyes at the other three.

"Come on, why can't we be in an alliance?" Bella asked Seth D and Riley for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

Riley snickered for a second before replying to the Queen Bee. "Because you're Heather incarnate. You'd want to take total control of us."

"I would never!" Bella feigned hurt for a second.

"If I was in an alliance, I'd be with people who could-- Oh, Eric!" Seth D had zoned out again for a few seconds and started scanning the cowboy once again.

"Seth, why do you keep doing that?" Eric asked, a little scared of Seth D's behavior.

"I'm trying to see just what kind of competitor you are." Seth D replied, looking on the screen of his handheld device. "Just what I expected! You'll be on the frontlines, soldier!"

"Do you even know what the challenge is?" Riley asked the scientist guy, smirking slightly.

Seth D was silent for a few seconds before giving a meek, "I have no clue."

Bella finally scoffed, stood up and started walking away. "Forget it! I don't want to be in an alliance with you three goofs anyway!"

* * *

***confessional***

Seth D- I am not a goof! *crosses his arms* I am a genius! That Bella better watch out or… *a few seconds of silence* What was I saying again?

* * *

**The Ludicrous Monkeys**

"Guys, no playing ball in the cabin!" Lei teased as Matt and Jenny was playing football in the Ludicrous Monkeys cabin.

Andy and Lei watched as Matt tried to get past the tough little cookie for the fifth time, resulting in his fifth failed attempt at trying to steal the ball from the girl. This time, it resulted in the jock tripping and falling onto Demi's bed. The goth reacted by pushing the jock off, making Jenny laugh at the guy's misfortune.

"I tried to warn them." Lei shrugged and smiled as she watched the two begin to play once again.

Andy was watching a lot more closely than Lei was, but for a very different reason. His eyes was glued on Jenny, as she tricked Matt for the sixth time now, this time making him run into the door of the cabin.

Lei rose an eyebrow and poked the strategist, which startled him for a moment. "Oh! Uh, what is it, Lei?"

"You don't exactly look like the football type." Lei crossed her arms and gave a grin at Andy. "You having fun watching Jenny?"

Andy shot a glare before sighing. "Whatever, Lei. She's just… interesting."

"Fine, you find her 'interesting'." Lei teased him once again.

"Heads up, Andy!" "Wake up and get the ball!"

Before Andy knew what was going on, he was nailed by the football, knocking him out of the chair he was in. The two players ran over, and with Lei's help, got the strategist back on his feet.

"Nice going, Butterfingers." Jenny rolled her eyes at the jock.

Matt rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed by his mistake. "Sorry about that, Andy."

Andy shook off the shock and slight pain for a second, before handing Jenny the ball. "It's no problem, you guys."

"It didn't give you a contusion?" Jenny smirked at her team mate.

"Nah." Andy shook his head and grinned. "I'm alright."

Jenny finally shrugged, tossed the ball aside and walked over to her bed to rest for a few minutes or so. Andy picked up the football again and raised a brow at Matt.

"You still want to play?"

"No thanks, I think I have a few shattered limbs from my game with Jenny."

Chelsea was laughing up a storm about the misfortune of the football game. It was hilarious to her, for some odd reason. After the three-ring circus was over, she was playing with her lighter, yet again. Scanning the room, she wanted to see what else could entertain her. Long? Nah. He hadn't said one word since they entered the cabin. Steve and Jun? Sounds like a plan.

Steve and Jun had forged a friendship right from the get go, Steve getting over his lazy streak, walking up to her and starting a conversation. Jun quickly noticed that he was slowly hitting on her, but just smiled and flirted back at the guy.

"Tell another joke, Steve!" Jun smiled at her friend, and he proceeded to do so.

Chelsea had to be quick and swift with her little prank. She did a small tumble from her bed to the torn up couch of the cabin. Performing a crawl that she learned from juvie, she was right behind the two lovebirds. With a flick of the wrist, she had her lighter aflame, and between the two teenagers.

Jun was the first one to notice, and soon jumped back in surprise. Steve rose an eyebrow at Jun, before finally noticing a spark of flame, causing him to fall off the couch in surprise.

The fire disappeared as soon as it began, and Chelsea popped up behind the couch and began laughing. "You guys are so jumpy."

Steve shot a glare at the fire-obsessed delinquent. "Was that really necessary?"

Jun giggled for a moment and smiled. "That was great, Chelsea! Awesome prank! How did you do it?"

Chelsea smirked and explained the whole meaning behind the prank.

* * *

***confessional***

Steve- *sighs* Just when I was getting to know Jun. Thanks a lot, Chelsea.

Chelsea- She might be kind of an airhead, but she seems pretty fun to be around. Anyone that likes pranks is pretty cool, if I say so myself.

* * *

**Outside of the Whale Cabin**

Krystal heard a small whimper close by. The girl did a scan of the area, trying to figure out where exactly it came from. Before long, Diane and Amy had walked outside to see what exactly she was doing.

"What are you looking for?" Diane asked out of curiosity.

"I heard a whimper," Krystal replied, turning to the other girls. "I'm not sure where exactly it came from, though."

"A whimper?" Amy echoed. "Like, what kind of a whimper?"

"Like an animal's whimper. A baby animal. Asking for help."

Amy and Diane looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Krystal. Diane finally spoke up, a little confused. "How do you know it's asking for help?"

"Oh, I can speak to animals."

"…You're not pulling our legs, right?" Amy asked, looking between Diane and Krystal.

Krystal shook her head and had a determined look in the eye. "No. I really can speak to animals."

"…That is so cool!" Diane smiled widely at Krystal, obviously believing her now.

"Okay, let's say that you really can talk to animals," Amy mused, crossing her arms. "Where did you hear it asking for help?"

Krystal motioned for the two other girls to follow her, which they quickly did. After a minute or so of walking north, Krystal moved her hand through a large brush of bush and tree limbs, revealing a mother fox and it's baby.

"She was right!" Amy looked really shocked at the discovery.

"They're so cute!" Diane fawned over the two woodland creatures while a frown appeared on Krystal's face.

"Look." she pointed a little further ahead, showing another fox, which had passed away. It was crusted in blood, showing that the poor creature had died trying to protect it's mate and kit.

Amy and Diane both had looks of shock and anguish at the scene, in fact, all three girls looked terribly upset.

"We have to help them!" Krystal cried out, moving toward the mother fox and baby fox. Usually, a mother fox would growl and bite in defense, but this one just laid there, watching the girl draw closer.

"You sure you two can do this?" Diane asked, worried about the two foxes.

"Of course!" Krystal pulled a first aid kit out of her luggage, as Amy, being a medic, began using some Germ-X to sterilize her hands.

The three girls had brought the two wounded foxes inside, and explained the situation to the other eight teammates. Seth D had quickly put together an examination table, while Ryan tried to soothe the mother fox.

The other six teenagers watched as Krystal and Amy began trying their best to help the two woodland creatures. Amy motioned for Oliver and Seth D to try and restrain the mother fox for a few seconds. After five minutes of immediate first aid, Amy gave a sigh of relief and Krystal wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"So, are they going to be alright?" Ryan asked, timidly.

"They're going to be fine." Amy replied, giving a slight nod. "It's a good thing Krystal found them when she did, or they would've suffered the same fate as the male."

"Yee-haw!" Eric let out a cheer in the only way a cowboy could. "That's just great!"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Even Bella, who seemed to not have a heart, walked over and began stroking the two foxes' fur.

"We need to keep them here with us until they feel better." Krystal stated, snuggling the creatures.

"So, what do we name them?" William asked out of curiosity.

Krystal made an examination of the two foxes, one of them had a moon shaped patch of fur while the other had a star shaped patch of fur.

"How about Luna and Star?"

"Um, Krystal, we already have someone named Luna." Luna raised her hand and smirked slightly at her teammate.

"Oh!" Krystal looked a little embarrassed before apologizing to Luna. "Sorry!"

"What about Little Lu?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Little Lu…that sounds great!" Krystal beamed, turning to the two foxes. "How do you like it? Star and Little Lu?"

The foxes yipped affectionately and gave what could've been mistaken for as a grin, but that couldn't have been right.

"Contestants! It's time for the first challenge! Everyone come out to the Wawanakwa Dome!" Chris's voice boomed over some speakers.

The Whales nodded, talked amongst themselves for a second while Krystal and Amy asked their new friends to stay in the cabin. But, Little Lu and Star sneaked out of the cabin a few minutes after the group had left.

* * *

"What kind of challenge is it?" Jun found herself asking Chris McLean.

The sadistic host gave a smirk and nodded. "A favorite challenge from Total Drama Island… Dodge ball!"

Several of the contestants gave exasperated groans while others gave loud cheers of joy at the idea of dodge ball.

"Here's the deal," Chris began as he paced in a small circle. "Five people from each time will be on the field at once. You get hit by the ball, you're out. If you catch a ball with one hand, the thrower is out. If you catch a ball with both hands, you get to bring someone on the bench onto the field. Got it?"

"How do we choose who will be on the field?" The Brazilian Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris's grin became more sinister by the second. "You don't. I do."

Chef, who was standing in the referee's chair gave an evil chuckle. "That was my idea."

"And a good idea it was, Chef." Chris gave the burly man a thumbs up. "Alright. The five Whales to participate in round one are… Eric, Riley, William, Ryan and Seth D."

Eric gave a cheer of joy, Riley just shrugged at the thought of being the only girl on the team, William and Ryan looked a little nervous and Seth D gave a big grin at the host.

"While the five Monkeys are… Long, Seth F, Jenny, Demi and Gabe!" Chris pointed at the other five contestants, and the ten all walked out onto the field. Long sat down Kitsune and was the last one of his teammates to trudge onto the dodge ball field.

"You guys!" Andy called out soon after his team was on the field. "Listen up! Go for the strongest first!"

* * *

***confessional***

Riley- It's not too fair if they have a strategist on their side. *crosses her arms* We're gonna have to step up our game a notch.

Seth F- *shrugs* I guess we're gonna have to trust Andy. I mean, he is a strategist and all.

Eric- Yee-haw! I haven't played dodge ball since the last reunion with the family! This is going to be great!

Gabe- It's time to break out the mad skills. *smirks* …Not to sound like Harold or anything.

* * *

"On your mark…get set…Dodge some balls!" Chris called out as his co-worker blew the referee whistle.

The Monkeys did as Andy said, and began throwing balls at Seth D and Eric, since they were the two bigger competitors on the Whales side. Eric was dodging left and right, and Seth D wasn't doing so bad himself either.

"Not bad, cowpoke." Riley smirked at her comrade as he waltzed by her. "But it's time for the gamer to rock this challenge."

Long was standing his ground and firing as many balls as possible at Eric and Seth D, like Andy had commanded. A couple of seconds later, two bursts of orange was seen out of the corner of his eye. Foxes? How is that..? WHAM! Riley had nailed him with a dodge ball on the side of his arm!

Chef blew his whistle and motioned for the lone wolf to be benched. Several of the Whales cheered while the Monkeys supported Long as he trudged back to the bench.

Ryan was white as a sheet as he watched the all-out war on the field. This didn't amuse him one bit. He watched as Riley motioned him to throw a ball. The timid guy finally found the courage to pick up one of the red orbs and throw it as hard as he could. Unfortunately, it was thrown the wrong way, hitting William on the head.

"Ow!" William rubbed his head, as Chef blew his whistle at the bookworm.

* * *

***confessional***

Diane- That _had_ to hurt!

Chris- *chuckles slightly* That's one for the commercials.

* * *

It was four to four on both sides, as a smirk crossed Seth F's face. He knew exactly who he was going for. Seth D. "Guys, hand me your balls!"

Demi was the first to hand the karate kid a ball, giving him a small nod as she did so. "You have an idea?"

The athletic otaku gave a nod to the goth. "Yeah. We're going on a destruction spree."

Demi finally motioned for Gabe and Jenny to hand over their balls. The geek and delinquent didn't seem so thrilled to begin with, but finally conceded to Seth and Demi.

Seth F was like a dodge ball machine as he threw all four balls at once! Riley and Eric basically hit the deck to dodge the balls while Seth D just barely made it past the fury of the red ball hurdling right for his head. Ryan wasn't so lucky. The whistle blew causing the timid blonde haired guy to be out.

Riley gave a smirk as she threw yet another ball in the opposite team's direction. For one thing, the gamer girl had…well…game! For a few seconds, she had Gabe, Seth F and Demi on the ropes! Until a certain Hawaiian girl called out from the bench.

"Operation Trick Matt!"

"Huh?!" the jock sitting a couple of seats down looked around confusedly, while Steve and Jun gave a few chuckles and giggles at the name of the operation.

A smirk spread across Jenny's face as she replied with a sturdy "Got it." Before long, Jenny was walking out to the front of the Monkeys side and taunting the gamer girl. Riley began pelting balls left and right at her athletic adversary, until finally, Jenny had grabbed a ball with her right hand, causing Chef to blow his whistle.

* * *

***confessional***

Steve- That was a good call. Looks like Jenny and Lei have some game.

Jun- Alright! That was awesome! *cheers*

Jenny- It's fun messing with people. I guess Riley was an easy out after all. *shrug*

Riley- Ugh. That was careless. *smacks her forehead*

* * *

This left three people for each side of the match. Seth D and Seth F were squared off, throwing as many dodge balls at each other as possible, maybe trying to see who was really the dominant Seth of Wawanakwa. Gabe, Jenny and Eric had to hit the deck several times to outlast the blizzard of red sports balls. Finally, someone was hit by the fury, but not one of the Seths. It was Demi, who didn't duck Seth D's throws quite quick enough.

"You alright, Demi--" As Seth F turned to see about the goth girl, he was nailed in the back by a certain cowboy, who just smirked in return.

"I am, are you?" Demi smirked at her teammate as the two walked over to the bench.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seth just smirked back, not really caring that he was out after all.

Seth D and Eric wasn't finished with their flurry of dodge balls quite yet. They were throwing the red sports equipment in every direction possible, causing quite a few close calls for Jenny and Gabe.

"Can't we try that operation thing again?" Gabe asked Jenny before dodging yet another ball by Eric.

"We tried it once, it doesn't look like the other team's gonna fall for it again." Jenny deflected a ball by Seth D using her own ball. "…Unless. Hey! Goliath! You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

Seth D was silent for a moment, not even throwing a ball, before scowling and starting his blizzard up once more, only with more gusto. Finally, Jenny deflected a few of his balls and caught one, barely, with her left hand.

"Out, big boy!" Chef yelled, giving Seth the signal to be benched.

"Man." Seth D sighed and made his way over to the bench. His fellow Whales, including Krystal and Amy, gave him a high-five. Before long, Krystal had left the bench, however. She had noticed that two very familiar foxes had wandered onto the field. She carried the baby to the bench, and led the mother with soothing sounds and regained her seat next to Amy and Seth D.

"Doggone it." Eric looked a little scared as Gabe and Jenny began walking closer to him, each with a dodge ball with his name on it.

* * *

***confessional***

Eric- It was then that I remembered an old Lone Star trick I learned several years ago.

* * *

"Suuweesuuwee!"

The geek and the delinquent gave each other confused looks.

"…What?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"What's a suuwee?" Gabe blinked and scratched the back of his neck.

"Nothing but this."

Like a flash of lightning, Eric had nailed Gabe in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. The geek smirked slightly, as if impressed, but his voice was terribly out of breath. "…Not bad…"

* * *

***confessional***

Krystal- *seen with the baby fox in her arms* That…was awesome!

William- *looks up from a book* That… was a nice trick.

Riley- That was… interesting.

Oliver- That was… stupid.

* * *

It was now time for the final showdown of this match. The cowboy against the tough girl. In a traditional western style stand off, they glared at each other for several seconds before finally throwing their balls at the same time.

"Oof!"

It was Eric who was hit in the stomach, slowly knocking over the cowboy. Jenny held her adversaries dodge ball in her hand, a smirk on her face.

"Cowboy is out!" Chef yelled from his bench. "The Monkeys win the first round!"

All of the Monkeys celebrated in their own way. Some jumped up and down like Chelsea and Matt, some just smirked like Long, while others just grinned like Lei, Steve and Jun.

"Nice shootin', Tex." Eric was now up and complimenting his rival. "Not bad at all."

Jenny just smirked at her rival. "Thanks, cowpoke."

* * *

***confessional***

Amy- *shrugs* Do I blame Eric that he lost? No. That girl's got a good arm.

Long- *petting Kitsune* …Well, Kitsune. Shall we see who those foxes are?

Chelsea- *rolls her eyes* If we would have listened to Andy, we would have lost! I'm so glad we didn't!

Chris- Is this great T.V. viewing or what?!

* * *

"Alright!" Chris grinned at the twenty-two contestants. "Let's take a fifteen minute break, and then we start… Round Two!"

Most of the contestants breathed sighs of relief and began to talk amongst each other, but a certain lone wolf made his way over to the Whales side, Kitsune in his jacket, to go see about these two other creatures.


	4. Day 1, part 3: Let's Dodge Some Balls!

****

It's your friendly neighborhood Raven with another update! *web sling* Whoosh!

**I have the final chapter count for you guys! There will be 62 chapters in all in this story! The elimination order has been randomized, as well! You'll never guess who the final two are! In fact, don't guess. That takes the fun out of it.**

**Thanks to The Pink Rabbit! I'll definitely use some of your challenges in this, and credit you, of course.**

**Speaking of which, we do not need anymore challenges for Total Drama Accel. We have just enough! Thanks for everyone who sent in a challenge!**

**Anywho. This chapter is more or less about developing more friendships and relationships between the contestants and the second round of the dodge ball game.**

**Now, with no further adieu, here is the third chapter of Total Drama Accel!**

* * *

Day 1, part 3: Let's Dodge Some Balls!

Long had walked across the field and joined Krystal, who was happily petting the two foxes that had joined the Dangerous Whales. He was silent for a moment until the animal lover looked up at him.

"Hey, Long!" she gave a wide grin at the lone wolf. "Hey, Kitsune! Oh, we so need to introduce Kitsune to Little Lu and Star."

Long gave a nod and gave off what could've been considered as a smirk. "Yeah. Not a bad idea."

Krystal let down the two foxes as Long let down his little friend as well. "Little Lu; Star, this is Kitsune. Kitsune, meet Little Lu and Star."

Little Lu and Star slowly walked towards the third fox and gave a few wary sniffs before Kitsune gave out a happy yip at the other two. Before long, the three foxes were playing with each other.

"Looks like they're going to be great friends!" Krystal finally exclaimed after watching the two wood-land creatures for a few seconds.

* * *

***confessional***

Krystal- And maybe this'll spark a friendship between me and Long, too! …Maybe a little more.

Long- …Like I said…It's gonna get interesting.

* * *

"Contestants!" Chris yelled over a microphone, causing a little feedback across the arena. "For this round, you may pick your players to go out on the field! The following people can not play for this round: Eric, Riley, William, Ryan, Seth D, Seth F, Long, Jenny, Demi and Gabe. Everyone huddle with your team to decide your contestants!"

At this, Long gave a slight nod at Krystal and made his way back to the monkeys. Krystal gave a small wave and a bright smile at the lone wolf before walking over to her team mates to see who would be in this round of dodge ball.

* * *

**The Dangerous Whales**

"Can I play? Can I play?" Diane asked, hopping slightly and smiling an eager smile.

"You play dodge ball, missy?" Eric asked, tipping his hat, slightly.

"I can try my hardest, Eric." Diane's smile didn't change an inch and she nodded furiously.

Ryan, who had been apologizing to Will several times since the time-out, gave a small nod. "I-I think we should let her try."

Riley shrugged and contributed a nod of her own. "Then Diane's going to be our first contestant. Any more volunteers?"

"I'll give it a shot." Luna rose her hand and shrugged at the thought of playing dodge ball.

"Oh, yay!" Diane grinned and hugged her team mate. "We're going to do-min-ate!"

Luna just shrugged one more time. "If you say so."

"You guys will, I know it." Seth D reassured the outcast, giving a small nod and a big grin.

"I guess I can try." Amy added, giving a light shrug and a smile.

Seth D grinned widely and nodded furiously. "That's the spirit, Amy! Rock and roll!"

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Diane squealed again and hugged Amy like she hugged Luna.

Will was still rubbing the back of his head, and gave a small sigh. "Or it could be failure, you know. When you think about it, the Monkeys have more physical competitors. And, even if we win this round, who's to say that they just won't send Jenny back out next round?"

Bella scoffed at the bookworm and gave out a haughty laugh. "You won't have to worry about it. We're not sending you or Mr. Timid back out there anymore, anyway."

Seth D shot a glare at the Brazilian Queen Bee before a smirk became plastered on his face. "You know what? How about we send you out there, Little Miss Sunshine?"

The other nine contestants gave cheers, hoping that the Brazilian girl would fail miserably. She gave yet another scoff and a scowl before replying to the usually gentle giant. "As if! What if I break a nail?"

"That's a risk we're just going to have to take." William spoke up, with a small grin on his face.

* * *

***confessional***

Krystal- *petting Star* A small part of me wants to win this…but the other part of me wants to lose so we can get rid of Bella.

William- *looks up from his book* What? I can be determined sometimes.

Luna- *scowls* That Bella needs a serious attitude adjustment. If she keeps this up, we're going to torment and eliminate the damn princess… Or torture her. If Chris can, we should be able to as well.

* * *

"What, are you not going to hug me?" Bella scowled, turning to Diane who gave a nervous giggle.

"Honestly," the clumsy girl responded. "You don't seem very huggable."

The Whales burst out into laughing once more, as the queen bee just scoffed, crossed her arms and turned away from her teammate. As Bella continued pouting, the other ten teammates got back to work on who would go out on the dodge ball field for round two.

* * *

**The Ludicrous Monkeys**

"Hey! Me and Steve can so totally do it!" "Ugh…Do I have to?"

Demi gave a small smirk and a laugh before turning to her other teammates. "Aren't they so cute together?"

Jun flashed red for a second and smiled brightly. "Hehe… If you're talking about in the--"

"She's not." Matt interrupted, leaning back in the bench before yelling and falling over. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Seriously," Demi turned to her athletic teammate and scowled. "must you do something to hurt yourself every three seconds?"

As Matt scrambled to get back onto the bench, Lei gave a giggle. "Aren't we supposed to be choosing who will be on the field?"

Long didn't even look up from petting Kitsune's coat. "Just let the love-birds handle it."

Jun gave another giggle and Steve was now flashing bright red as well. The cat lover finally nodded and smiled. "That sounds fine to me. Steve?"

"Do I have a choice?" Steve sighed, smacking his forehead.

"No." Gabe shook his head at the lazy guy and smirked. "No, you don't."

"Then there were two." Jenny, the champion of round one smirked as she crossed her arms. "Anymore volunteers to win?"

"I could." Lei shrugged and smiled.

"You good at dodge ball, Lei?" Chelsea stopped playing with her lighter for a second and looked over to the Hawaiian girl.

Lei shrugged once again. "If I can dance at parties, I can dodge some balls."

"Sounds good enough to me." Seth F commented and gave a smirk. "But we need at least one athlete…sadly, the only one we have left is…"

Seth F gave a motion to the clumsy jock known as Matt, who grinned an innocent grin and nodded a couple of times. "I'm up for it!"

"You sure?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like Demi said, you do seem a little accident prone."

"Sure, sure, no problem." Matt tried to reassure the strategist, but Andy just looked even more concerned. "What about you?"

Andy shook his head and grinned. "Nah, I'll give you guys strategies from the bench."

"In other words, you'll get to be with Jenny." Lei teased, which Andy quickly shook his head at and Jenny rose an eyebrow.

* * *

***confessional***

Jun- *giggles* And they're calling me and Steve lovebirds.

Steve- It's so obvious that Andy likes Jenny. Even someone with half a brain could notice that.

Jenny- *shrugs* Yeah, I've noticed. I mean, the guy was watching me play football earlier. Didn't take his eyes off me for a second. *gives a small smirk*

Lei- See? Andy so totally digs Jenny.

* * *

**The Dangerous Whales**

"We need two more competitors." Amy reminded the rest of her teammates as she gave Little Lu a quick stroke as she walked past like she was the Whale's pet.

"And it better be someone that can actually do something in the game!" Bella snapped and crossed her arms. "A lot better than Ryan over here."

"Ohh, stop being so mean to him, Bella." Diane stood up for the shy boy, which made Ryan turn a little red.

"I'll play!" Krystal smiled, letting Star down to follow Little Lu.

"…Seems athletic enough." Bella looked Krystal up and down.

Oliver gave a smirk, and crossed his arms. "…I'll play too."

Several of his teammates gave cheers. Surely, the motorcyclist, with all of his wild tenacity, could play a mean dodge ball.

"Under one condition." he interrupted as his smirk deepened.

"This isn't going to end well." Luna rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What's the condition, partner?" Eric asked, but Oliver just sat there, as if he was playing a mind game with his teammates.

"Well?" Amy added, raising an eyebrow.

"You know that girl, Chelsea?" Oliver finally replied to them.

Riley rose an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You get her to play, and we have ourselves a deal." Oliver stated, simply.

"Why her?" Amy asked, a small smile on her face. "Do you like her?"

Oliver gave a shrug and brushed some blue hair out of his face. "I want to see if she's worthy to be a rival."

"Sure." Luna smirked and teased the rebel.

"W-well, shouldn't one of us go over there and ask if Chelsea's going to play?" Ryan asked, quietly.

Krystal stood up and smiled. "I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit!" Eric grinned and nodded.

* * *

***confessional***

Oliver- Let's just see who's the dominant rebel around here. Miss Flames or Mister Motorcycle. Any bets?

Seth D- *quiet for a few seconds* …He so totally digs her.

Riley- *smirks* He digs her.

* * *

**The Ludicrous Monkeys**

"Um, guys?" Jun interrupted her teammates as they tried to decide who the last member would be. "Isn't she from the other team?"

The other ten rose an eyebrow and watched as Jun pointed at an incoming Krystal, who was smiling brightly. Long gave an exceptionally long look, not really sure why she was coming over.

"Hey guys!" Krystal stated, kindly, but her gaze was at Long for a few seconds. "Mind if I make a proposition with you?"

"A proposition?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of proposition?" Steve added, crossing his arms.

Krystal inhaled and exhaled before explaining. "…Oliver likes Chelsea."

Chelsea almost dropped her lighter in surprise and shock, while all of her other teammates were completely quiet. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Matt burst out laughing.

"That's so cute!" he finally said a few seconds later. "…Not that I take interest in cute things."

"Sure." Steve replied, cynically. "So. What do you want us to do about it?"

"Get Chelsea to play." Krystal replied, quite simply.

"That'll be hard." Demi tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Why?"

"She looks stupefied."

Chelsea shot a glare at the goth and crossed her arms. "I am not stupefied over any idiotic biker! Sure. I'll play. And burn him to a crisp like a wildfire in a forest."

Krystal smiled and nodded to the pyromaniac. "Thanks! We owe you one. See you guys on the field!" And the animal lover took off back over to the other side.

"Last time you call me and Jun lovebirds for a while, huh?" Steve said, after yet another awkward silence.

* * *

***confessional***

Oliver- *sweeps hair out of his face* I hope Krystal didn't do anything to embarrass me. …Not that I like Chelsea!

Lei- *inhales and exhales* Love is in the air. …Not that you could smell it in here.

Gabe- *smirks* I think they make a cute couple. Chelsea's been to juvie, Oliver should be in juvie. Makes a lot of sense, doesn't it?

Seth F- Hm. Makes me wonder if I have a chance with Demi. I could be the Ichigo to her Rukia. Pretty good characterization, eh?

* * *

**Dangerous Whales**

"So?" Luna, William and Oliver asked Krystal in unison as she made her way back to the team.

"She said yes." Krystal smiled at them.

Oliver gave a smirk. "Awesome. Time to see who rocks and who doesn't."

"Dangerous Whales, for the win?" Riley asked, with a smirk.

"Dangerous Whales, for the win!" her teammates responded, pumping their fists into the air.

Chris looked over the ten contestants on the battlefield. Diane and Bella were on the back row of the Whales, with Krystal, Oliver and Luna near the front. The Monkeys were scattered throughout the field, thanks to Andy's suggestion. Chelsea was right in front of Oliver, Jun was next to Chelsea, Matt was to the far right, Lei was to the far left and Steve was carrying the hind.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked, motioning to Chef to get ready to blow the whistle. "This time, no friendly fire!"

As Chef blew the whistle, all hell broke loose! Krystal, Oliver and Luna were throwing balls like they were psychos, causing the Monkeys to dash back and forth, breaking the scattered formation after a minute of the action.

"Luna, head for the decoy on the far right!" Oliver had taken the reigns and commanded the outcast to start throwing balls at Matt.

Luna quickly did so, chucking several balls at the jock. Matt dodged the first four and let out a happy chuckle, before finally being hit in the groin by the obviously strong adversary. Chef blew his whistle and ordered for Matt to hit the bench.

"That…hurt." Matt whined, holding his "kiwis" and laying down on a portion of the bench.

After a minute of combat with Oliver, Chelsea broke away from her rival, noticing Diane trying to creep up on them. A smirk appeared on the delinquent's face, as she unleashed hell on the girl. Diane finally slipped and fell, getting hit by a dodge ball in the process, causing Chef to blow his whistle.

* * *

***confessional***

Ryan- W-wow. That Chelsea…has a good arm. I really feel sorry for Diane though. *turns red* She's really nice.

Chelsea- *playing with a pocket knife; looks up at camera and smirks* We play dodge ball all the time at juvie. There's several times that I even got DUNCAN out! Yeah. I'm bad.

* * *

A malicious idea popped into Bella's head, as she began slinking her way close to Steve. Jun, as if by instinct, tried to stop her, but it was way too late. The Brazilian had a meat shield, aka Steve, which stopped her adversary from throwing a ball. But this wasn't the end of Bella's plan, as she grabbed the ball Steve had in his hand and threw it at Jun, causing her to be out. Several seconds later, she pushed her meat shield onto the ground and slinked back over to Krystal, Luna and Oliver.

"That…was evil." Chris said, from the sidelines with a grin. "I like it!"

"No way you can beat me!" Chelsea sneered at Oliver, which he just smirked at.

"Whatever, prepare to lose, Firey." the blue haired miscreant smirked and began chucking dodge balls at the delinquent.

Chelsea did a couple of barrel rolls, dodging the balls before throwing a few herself. It was back in forth between the two: throwing balls, dodging balls and throwing insults. Finally, Luna had enough, and picked up a dodge ball of her own and nailed Chelsea with it.

* * *

***confessional***

Luna- Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the greatest of them all? Me. Of course. *smiles*

Lei- I'm sorry, but between Matt's…accidents, Chelsea and Oliver's feuding and Bella's sneaky maneuvers…This is worse than a drug dealing party. …Only this is loads of fun! *smiles*

Oliver- *crosses his arms* No fair! I was gonna nail Chelsea!

Steve- *furious* I was used as a human meat shield! That stupid bi--

* * *

Krystal was becoming severely tired, as Lei was easily dodging the balls the animal lover was throwing at her. In fact, it was like the Hawaiian was doing a dance that one would do at a rave. Finally, Krystal let up on her flurry of dodge balls, which gave Lei a chance to hit the animal lover and trigger Chef's whistle. Unfortunately, Luna came from behind and began showering the Hawaiian with balls, also triggering Chef's whistle.

Steve backed up as he was being cornered by the outcast, the biker and the queen bee. Finally, he scowled and crossed his arms. "That's it. Hit me. Forget it." Oliver smirked at this, and put the lazy guy out of his misery by slamming him with a dodge ball.

"…Alright…anti-climactic." Chris frowned, but it was soon replaced with a grin. "Round two goes to the Dangerous Whales!"

The Whales jumped up and down at this, as Steve rejoined his teammates. Everyone but Jun on the Ludicrous Monkeys was scowling at the guy.

"Oh, don't be mad!" Jun quickly decided to stick up for Steve. "He was surrounded! He would've lost anyway!"

"Hey, Matt." Chris walked over, smirking evilly. "Looks like you have damage to the coconuts. Oh, Nurse Chef!"

"Holy crap!" Matt was now running like a crazy man, as he was chased by the ex-navy seal.

* * *

***confessional***

Eric- Whoo! This place is crazier than the Texas County Fair on pig skinning night!

Gabe- Well, we lost the second round. *shrugs* Guess we'll have to kick it up a notch for round three. *smirks*

Luna- *smirks* That was fun. Very fun.

Lei- *smiles* To sum it up: Matt got nailed…somewhere you wouldn't want to be nailed and is now being chased by Chef Hatchet. Hm…Maybe I should help. *shrugs and continues her monologue* Steve got used as a human meat shield and gave up in the end. And Jun got tricked by Bella. Yep! Total Drama!

Will- *looks up from his book yet again* *gives a small smile* Our team's pretty cool, now that I'm getting used to them. Luna's very pretty and has the moves of a warrior goddess, Eric and Krystal are uplifting to be around, Riley and Oliver are dodge ball pros and Seth D… is Seth D.

Long- *still hearing screaming from outside* *pets Kitsune and gives a small chuckle*

* * *

"Well…Now's a good time as any for a commercial break, I guess." Chris ignored the laughs, arguing and desperate cries for help. "When we come back, will the Whales come out on top? Or will the Monkeys bring back an A-game? Find out right after our commercial break!"

* * *

**Another chapter down. As you can see, I have fun writing every single character. Especially Luna, Long, Eric, Gabe, Will, Chelsea, Lei… Oh, what am I kidding? Everyone! **

**Also, as you see, Ryan and Matt are my personal two characters which I will give… sadistic attention to. *evil smirk of doom***

**One more chapter for day one! Who do you think will get voted off? Place your bets!**

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


	5. Day 1, part 4: Burn, Bonfire, Burn

**Two updates in a row? Scandalous! **

**As expected, this chapter will deal with the final round of dodge ball, which team wins and who goes home.**

**Now. Let's have a special reviewing time! On elimination chapters, I will answer everyone's reviews… I don't know why. Don't judge me!**

**Little - Thanks so much! I am so glad you're reading this!**

**Crystal Persian- Why are Long and Krystal on separate teams? Well, I had a plot device in mind concerning the two on separate teams. But a certain reviewer (Bookworm93), gave an even better plot-line! Both plot lines will be used, and will affect EVERYONE remaining on the island forever! *evil laughter of doom***

**Psycho-Pyro-Maniac- Yep. Oliver totally digs her. *chuckle* And do not feel bad for Matt. *evil chuckle of sinister-ship* It's all down-hill for him from here. *evil laughter of doom again***

**Kitsune818- The IchigoxRukia thing was really a lucky guess. I had no clue you or Seth F loved that pairing. I've always loved that pairing in Bleach since I watched the first episode a good year ago. A lot of my friends say Ichigo should be with Orihime but they just don't seem as compatible as Ichigo would with Rukia… *rantrantspazspaz* *long breath* Anywho! Seth F reminds me a LOT of Ichigo, in my opinion, while Demi reminds me a lot of Rukia. I guess that's why I added an IchigoxRukia reference. **

**The Pink Rabbit- I'm with you on that one! I love all of the characters you guys have sent in and do not want to see any of them go! But the randomizer has spoken before I began writing the third chapter (So I could build plot lines), and we shall see who leaves us in this chapter…**

**Jynxite- I couldn't help but laugh at your review. Seriously, spazziness for the win. It makes the world go round~**

**Lord Red- Thanks, bro!**

**Shikamaru's Twin- Smirking is for the win. Eh, Matt may be my object of sadistic attention, but he will not win. I will not allow it! **

**Black Cat of Arda- It's actually possible for someone to be used as a meat shield. I remember this one time in middle school where my friend Skylar was standing right beside the line. This girl on the other side, Megan, stood on the other side of the line and like grabbed him and stole his ball, throwing it at Mary Jo to get her out. Yes, I pretty much used that situation for this. *shrug***

**Mermaidstarfish- Diane/Ryan is a cute shipping, in my opinion~ I'll definitely take your ideas into suggestion. **

**Depression17- Thank you! I'm glad I'm writing Amy correctly!**

**Ktd123- *evil smirk* Like I said before, it's all down-hill from here for our little buddy Matt. Anyways. Thank you! I'm glad that I'm writing Lei correctly! I'm trying my best at the Long/Krystal with plotlines that aren't all fox related, but there will still be fox related plotlines for them. And about Steve, I wasn't really sure how to do it at first. I knew I wanted Bella to do something in the dodge ball game to Jun and Steve, and this was the best thing that came to mind.**

**Bookworm93- I…really do not know where warrior goddess came from. It just kind of popped into this crazy bird's head. And your suggestion seems awesome! I will surely use it in the future! Crediting you, of course.**

**Sergeant Marshall- LOLIAGREEOLIVERDOESDIGHER… Wow…That was weird looking.**

**Now, with no further stalling, here's chapter four!**

* * *

Day 1, part 4: Burn, Bonfire, Burn!

"Alright, kiddies, here's the deal." Chris finally spoke up when the cameras began rolling once more. "I'm picking the teams for this last round."

"Why?" Will asked, looking up from his book and raising an eyebrow.

"That just makes it all the more fun!" Chris let out a sadistic chuckle and began reading off the names of the competitors. "The Whales will go with… Bella, Amy, Riley, William and Seth D."

"What?!" Bella squealed, glaring at Chris. "You're sending out the bookworm again?!"

Chris rolled his eyes and glared for a second before grinning. "Of course! The arguments between you and him are hilarious! Anyways. The Monkeys will go with… Andy, Demi, Gabe, Long and Steve."

"Great." Seth F gave a sigh and crossed his arms. "We're doomed. Steve's just gonna give up again."

"Well, we were gonna have Matt play again, but Chef finally caught him." Chris shrugged and smirked.

* * *

***confessional***

Bella- Hell yeah do I hope Steve gives up! We have to win this challenge! By any means!

Long- *raises an eyebrow* …We're doomed.

Diane- Oh, I hope nothing goes wrong on the field! *smiles* Couldn't the game be a little safer? Maybe throw some plush balls?

Chelsea- We have to win! There's no way we're going to the bonfire ceremony! …Although, I've seen what the fire looks like on TV. Really awesome. *smirks*

Diane- Although, it wouldn't be dodge ball, would it? Hmm… *starts to get out but trips*

Gabe- Alright! It's time to unleash the Fury of the Gabe on the Whales! Prepare for total devastation!

* * *

As the ten competitors walked to their respective line of the battlefield, Chris climbed into Chef's chair, taking the place of the burly referee. "Are we ready to rock?! Three! Two! One! GO!"

It wasn't long until both team was giving it their all, throwing and dodging balls like it was going out of style! Long and Jenny, the two most athletic members of the Monkeys, were throwing left and right, trying to get the resident Whale giant, Seth D, out of the game. Fortunately for Seth D, none of his skills had disappeared since round one, as he was dodging every single ball thrown at him, and throwing them back with just as much gusto!

Bella was near the back, throwing loose balls at the competitors, and using her teammates as shields, similar to how she used Steve in the last round. As she saw Gabe stockpiling balls, she quickly took this to her advantage and let all hell loose on the geek! Gabe dodged the first few balls Bella threw, and deflected the next flurry of red orbs, but was finally hit in the gut by the playing ball, causing Chris to blow the whistle.

* * *

***confessional***

Will- I definitely do not like how Bella plays this game! She cheats! Gabe might be on the opposite side, but I feel sorry for him.

Jenny- *smirks and leans back in the seat* It was then that I knew just who to go after. That Brazilian princess is bound for major karma.

* * *

"Formation Alpha Delta Gamma!" Andy yelled out to his teammates.

His teammates looked at him like he was crazy, except for Jenny who was too busy now throwing balls at Bella. Andy finally gave a sigh and began picking up loose balls and throwing them like a loose cannon ready to blow!

Seth D, Riley and Amy gasped and dropped to the floor, but Will wasn't that lucky, and was hit by a fourth ball aimed with great precision. Andy gave a grin at this and began his ball massacre once more.

***confessional***

Diane- …I'm confused. Alpha Delta Gamma? Is that even a formation?

Jun- *still a little irritated about the team turning on Steve* You know what? I can't believe I'm saying this…but I'm actually going to be a little manipulative. I'm going to make sure that Steve stays…even if it means getting rid of Andy. *sighs* Sorry.

Amy- *panting* That was wild!

Andy- *grins* That was fun.

Will's teammates congratulated the bookworm on the effort, except for Bella, of course, which caused Luna to shoot a dagger-like glare at the queen bee. Meanwhile, the Monkeys were congratulating Andy on his strategy, especially since this was the first one to work correctly.

Seth D gave a small grin as he began the same blizzard of dodge balls that he came up with in the first round. He concentrated on who he believed was the weaker members, mainly Andy and Steve. Long quickly came to the two guys rescue and began deflecting the balls with his own. Unfortunately, Seth D's balls left Long's left flank exposed, causing Steve to be wide open to the attack. Chris blew the whistle and gave a grin as the lazy guy walked back over to Jun on the bench. "I love this show." Chris stated, with a sinister chuckle.

On the Whales' bench, everyone was cheering, with Krystal leading it by hopping up and down. Several of the Whales gave whoops and hollers while others, such as Luna, William and Ryan, clapped for Seth D.

The Monkeys' bench was totally different. Everyone but Jun was either glaring or sighing at Steve, who just shrugged and began to read a book.

* * *

***confessional***

Riley- *smirks* If only all of the Monkeys were like Steve.

Seth F- *face palm* If this guy was in the Soul Reaper society, he'd have his zanpakuto taken away. Seriously.

Krystal- It's fun watching…but I really don't know who to cheer for. My team…or Long. I'm really confused. Why do I feel this way? *sighs* sighs* I mean…Long's just a guy, you know? *shrugs* What am I saying? I'm going to cheer for my team. *smiles*

Lei- I really hope Andy, Jenny and Long can win this. Because so far… we're failing. Miserably.

* * *

Amy gave muttered something in German before smirking an almost sinister smirk. Before long, the girl was firing balls everywhere! Long and Jenny missed the first flurry, but Amy turned all of her attention on Andy! The strategist looked a little scared as the German medic began her reign of terror on him. He quickly dodged a few low balls, but accidentally slipped on the slick gymnasium pavement and fell over.

"H-help! Guys!"

Before long, Jenny and Long was over to where the downed strategist was, firing away at Amy. Unfortunately, a second Whale member started throwing every ball he could find, and finally got Long out.

"Nice moves, Seth!" Amy smiled at her teammate, who just grinned in return.

"Long is out-a-mundo!" Chris chuckled and blew his whistle.

The Monkeys and Krystal gave out a groan in mourning for the retreating lone wolf, while the rest of the Whales looked a little confused at Krystal's sadness.

Jenny, in retaliation of Seth D's attack, motioned for Demi and Andy to guard her, as she began an offensive movement of her own. Many thought she'd go for Riley again, or maybe even Bella, but strangely, she began throwing every ball in her range at Seth D, who finally crumbled under the blows of the red orbs.

* * *

***confessional***

Seth D- Damn…She's tough. *grins* But Amy, Riley and the snob'll get her!

Jun- *still unhappy* I know Jenny won't vote for Andy… Ugh. Maybe I should find another victim? Matt, maybe?

Seth D- Just for the record, when I meant the snob, I meant Bella.

Demi- It's like a battlefield. *crosses her arms* …Did I see the Bleach kid looking at me?

Seth F- Like I said before, I know who I'm going after. Demi. *smiles at the camera*

* * *

Riley stood there watching the war wage on before an idea popped into her head. "Just like in video games! Bella! Aim for their feet!"

Bella rose an eyebrow at Riley's confusing statement, but finally did so, tossing a few balls along the ground to try and get the Monkeys out. However, a surprising development arose with Demi, who just easily dodged each low ball, picked them up afterwards, and sent each one flying at Amy, finally getting her out!

"Nein!" Amy uttered before muttering a few German curses under her breath and heading to the bench.

"Have I ever said that I love this show?" Chris asked no one in particular from up in the ref's chair.

But Demi wasn't through quite yet. She turned to Jenny and gave a smirk. "Hand me your balls."

Jenny rose an eyebrow but nodded, nevertheless. "Sure. Show us what you got."

Soon even Andy was handing the goth some dodge balls, and before long, she was a dodge ball machine! Throwing balls left and right, up and down, side to side! After several seconds of wild dodging, she finally hit Bella on the hand, signaling the Brazilian's demise.

"Ah! I broke a nail!" Bella gasped at her hand before glaring at the goth. "You are so dead!"

As the Brazilian huffed and stomped over to the Whales' bench, the Monkeys began to celebrate. With Demi and Jenny, there was no way they could lose!

* * *

***confessional***

Bella- I swear! That bitch is gonna pay!

Seth F- *sighs and grins* She's so awesome!

Will- *looks up from his book* …We're so doomed.

Gabe- *pumps his fist in the air* Talk about mad skills! Goth got game!

* * *

Demi was soon at her dodge ball throwing spree yet again, every single Monkey cheering her on along the way. Unfortunately, the remaining Whale, the gamer girl Riley, had grabbed one of the balls, signaling Demi's defeat in the dodge ball game. It was now Riley's turn to bring on the heat.

Her victim was, of course, Jenny, who had humiliated her in round one. Who else would she go for? The gamer girl's reflexes were swift as a cat, as she threw two swift balls into the athletic girl's gut, easily getting her out. Andy put a hand on Jenny's shoulder and gave her a grin of reassurance that he could do this before she returned to the bench.

The final round. Andy VS Riley. Two strategists, both gamers. It was the battle to see who was the ultimate gamer on Camp Wawanakwa. As the final two balls were tossed, at the exact same time, it seemed like both balls hit both gamers. It would be a matter of who would look like they were hit, or who fell over.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Andy held his stomach in pain, making Riley the ultimate winner of the dodge ball game! The Whales cheered as Chris jumped off of the ref's podium, but the Monkeys didn't seem as chipper, but still congratulated Andy, nevertheless.

"And the winners are the Dangerous Whales!" The sadistic TV show host finally announced, which just caused an even more positive reaction within the Whales.

* * *

***confessional***

Luna- *moves some silver hair out of her face* The first challenge is in the bag! We're all safe! I kind of wish we could've gotten rid of that stupid Bella. But whatever. We won! *grins*

Oliver- *smirks* We won. Of course. This team is bound for great things. We have the best rebel/delinquent. The best gamer. The best athletes. We rock!

Riley- *smirks* Well, that was fun. And it felt like I got to redeem myself after Jenny got me out in round one. Guess that earns me some street cred for the Whales, huh?

Lei- *shrug* We lost. But we'll recover! I don't know who to vote off though. I'm gonna try to keep Jenny, Andy and Matt around, if possible. Oh…Who should I vote off?

Chelsea- *pissed off* We lost?! Great. Just great. …Oh wait, bonfire! *grins* I guess it's not so bad, after all!

Jun- *manipulative smile* I guess I do have a reason to try and get Andy out now, eh? I'm sure I can get someone to try and vote him off.

* * *

"Monkeys…it's time to vote someone off." Chris said, solemnly. "Please report to the bonfire in two hours."

"Why two hours?" Demi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In case you've forgotten, we still have a jock being nursed by Hatchet." Jenny smirked, leaning back on the bench.

"Whales…go back to your dorm and chillax!" Chris then turned to the opposite team, who replied by cheering wildly.

"Yee-haw, party at the Whales Cabin!" Eric was the first one to speak up.

Soon, all of the Whales had agreed with the cowboy and they were off to have the aforementioned party.

* * *

**Bonfire Ceremony**

"As you guys know, I will be handing out marshmallows." Chris said, standing in the middle of the eleven teenagers, while holding a plate of marshmallows. "There are ten marshmallows on this plate. One of you will have to go to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and head to Playas des Losers. Where you must stay until either the top ten or the final two. Capiche?"

After a few affirmative nods, Chris grinned and nodded back at the contestants. "The first marshmallow goes to… Jenny!"

As Chris threw the fluffy, delicious treat, the athlete quickly snatched it and smirked. "Of course."

"Next marshmallow goes to… Jun!" Chris stated, tossing the marshmallow over to the cat lover.

Jun smiled and said thanks to the host a couple of times, as he began tossing the next marshmallow out. "The next marshmallow goes to… Demi!"

"Alright!" the goth smirked as she claimed her ticket to immunity.

"Gabe! You're safe, bro." Chris grinned as he tossed a marshmallow to the geek.

"Yes!" Gabe celebrated and bit into his prize. "Better than dinner, that's for sure."

"Agreed." Chris rolled his eyes and grinned, terribly glad that Chef wasn't at the bonfire ceremony. "Next one goes to… Chelsea!"

Chelsea, who was mostly interested in the fire, almost automatically grabbed the marshmallow being tossed at her, placed it on a stick, and began roasting it.

"Matt," Chris let out a sadistic chuckle and tossed the next marshmallow. "how was your time with Chef?"

Matt glared at the host and grabbed his marshmallow. "…Just…great…Chris."

"Good!" Chris grinned before throwing the next marshmallow. "Good job, Seth F!"

"Thanks, Chris." Seth F grinned and pocketed his immunity.

"Next marshmallow goes to… Long!" Chris smirked, throwing the marshmallow to the loner, who was petting Kitsune at the moment. Chris then readied yet another marshmallow. "Lei. Enjoy your immunity!"

Lei smiled and held her marshmallow. "Yes!" she exclaimed, with a bright smile.

"Andy…Steve… this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris's expression became stern and solemn as he turned to the two guys.

* * *

***confessional***

Jun- I talked Gabe into voting for Andy, I believe. Apparently being eye candy helps every once in a while. *smiles* Matt, Lei, Seth F, Chelsea and Demi said they'd have to think about it. And I really couldn't get much out of Long, for some reason. Nevertheless, sorry Andy!

Long- *raises an eyebrow* …Heh. Sorry. You have to go.

Steve- I'm voting for Andy. I know I messed up, but I really need to stay in the game longer!

Andy- *gulp* I hope I don't go home. I vote for Steve. You really messed up, bro.

Gabe- On one hand, I can save Steve, and have a possible alliance with Jun. On the other, I could save Andy, who I have a lot in common with. …Gah, this is hard! *smacks his forehead*

Lei- I voted for Steve. *smiles* I really want to see how Jenny and Andy can develop a relationship!

* * *

"And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Andy."

As Chris tossed the last marshmallow to the strategist, Jun gave out a gasp and a despairing "No!"

Steve finally stood up and sighed. "Guess I'm gone, huh? Yeah. I coulda done better with the challenge. Whatever. See you guys."

Before Steve made it very far, Jun had ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "See you, Steve! Take care at Playas des Losers!"

Steve was silent for a moment before grinning. "You win, alright?"

Jun nodded and smiled once again. "Of course!"

As Steve boarded the boat of losers, Chris cleared his throat, resulting in the cameras turning back onto the camera loving reality show host. "What will happen tomorrow? What's the next challenge? Who will win the challenge? Who will go home? And most importantly, can I get anymore handsomer than this? Find out next time on… Total! Drama! Accel!"

* * *

**So Steve's the first to leave. Hm. Funny. If the randomizer would've let him stay longer, I would've gotten a whole lot more out of him.**

**Plus. Now I have to pay Jynxite forty bucks. *mumble grumble* Maybe I shouldn't have said "place your bets".**

**Anywho, next chapter will be a doozy! And way longer than the last two, thank goodness. It's all thanks to an idea of mermaidstarfish! It'll be awesome, won't it? Tell me the truth. Before I dare you to tell me the truth.**

**Alright! Day one is officially over, and I've pretty much got all I want to say out and about. Oh, and people who think that I made Jun an antagonist, I really believe I didn't. This is kind of a one time thing. Wouldn't anyone who's supposed to be manipulative try and pull some strings and try to get the person they like saved?**

**Eliminated list: Steve**

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


	6. Night 1?: Speak the Truth

**Alright! Update time! This, in my opinion, is the most fun chapter yet! Why? I'll explain soon enough. **

**But first… Sequel news?! The sequel's name is now being announced: Total Drama Advanced. Not sixteen, not twenty-two but forty-four competitors will compete! What does that mean? Oh, nothing… except that the TDI crew will be in the sequel as well! So even if you get eliminated and still don't return for the final twelve of Accel, stick around! All characters will appear in the final five elimination/playas des losers chapters and the finale chapters, voted off or not. And, as expected, stick around for the sequel!**

**Enough of that for now. Time to answer some reviews!**

**Crystal Persian- Hmmm… I may be able to come up with something from that sometime in the future!**

**Jynxite- The Raven will have revenge! He will!**

**Shikamaru's Twin- Yes, you do! In fact, that's part of this terribly long and crazy chapter!**

**Kitsune818- Get to use a character for Bleach references? How could I say no? Of course, I'll make that Seth's thing.**

**Mermaidstarfish- No…maybe. Yes. *chuckle***

**Micman2- I actually already had that planned. *chuckle* And it's going to be featured a little in this chapter!**

**Now, time for something completely different! Night…one? Yes, we will be spying in on the Whales' Celebration Party! But don't you worry your pretty little heads. The Monkeys have just as big of a role for this chapter. In fact, it might as well be called the truth and dare party for everyone!**

**Now, going off-topic. I may make a TDI roleplay forum…thingy. PM me if ya wanna play or anything. *shot for going WAY off topic***

**The biggest portion of this plot of this chapter was made by none other than Mermaidstarfish! Many thanks! Me and Adam both came up with the dares. Thank the Adam, as he is… weird, like me. But, if we were not weird, there wouldn't be such awesome T/D questions, eh?**

**And what is this?… Over 100 reviews? Many thanks to you all! **

**Now, with no further adieu, here's chapter five!**

**WARNING- This chapter is especially rated T for the following reasons: Matt and Ryan abuse, abusive dares, idiotic truths, wild partying habits, truth or dare, suggestive themes and romantic references to the couples in this story (even Jun/Steve)! If you cannot stand so much epicness/failness, please click the back button now! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story except for Matt, Ryan and a couple of the challenges. TDI/TDA goes to Fresh TV and the other characters go to their makers! Thank you. I also do not own Coca-Cola.**

* * *

**Night 1- **Speak the Truth and Nothing but the Dare

~Narration by Chris McLean~

_Last time on Total Drama Accel!_

_Our twenty-two contestants arrived on where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa! They were divided into two teams of eleven: the Dangerous Whales and the Ludicrous Monkeys!_

_After getting to know each other, they were put to the test in the returning challenge of dodge ball! There was video game style tactics, failed tactics, cheating tactics and balls to the groin!_

_In the end, thanks to Riley, it was the Whales who won the first challenge, sending the Monkeys to the bonfire! Once there, Steve was the first one voted off, thanks to not being much of a help in the dodge ball game._

_What will happen this time? What about the Whales' victory party? What's the second challenge? Can I get anymore handsomer than this? Find out! Right here! On Total! Drama! Accel!_

~Theme song~

* * *

The blue-haired Oliver gave a smirk as he pulled out a large black boom box. Dance music blasted out of the stereo system, as the Whales' party was underway! Ten of the eleven Whales members were present, except for Diane, who was sneaking into the Mess Hall and steal some of Chef's snack stash. There had to be some edible food at the party, after all.

Amy, Seth D and Ryan were making the bland cabin look a little festive by putting red streamers and such all around the cabin. Will, Riley and Krystal were trying to come up with a good party game, but to no avail. Bella really wasn't doing anything of importance, which peeved both Eric and Luna, who were asking Oliver to change the music.

"Come on, turn it to country!" Eric gave his suggestion to the delinquent.

"No way." Luna interrupted, swiping some silver hair out of her face. "We are not listening to country."

"Agreed." Riley spoke up from across the room.

Eric frowned and shrugged for a second before grinning once again. "Alright. I guess I can sacrifice it."

"Because you like gamer girl." Oliver raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the boom box slightly.

"N-no, partner." Eric was stammering at the thought of that, but that just made his blue-haired teammate even more amused.

"Whatever, bro." Oliver just shrugged before turning to Luna and muttering an, "Eric digs her."

Luna let out what seemed to be a snicker, which was drowned out by the blasting music. She soon strutted over to Will, Krystal and Riley to see if they had come up with anything yet.

"Any luck?" she asked, sitting down with them.

Will shook his head and sighed. "No idea."

"There must be something!" Krystal reassured before becoming deep in thought once again.

"Like?" Riley asked, looking up from her video game for a couple of seconds.

"Um… Monkeys?" Krystal finally uttered.

"Monkeys?" the outcast and the gamer repeated in unison.

Sure enough, standing in the door was all eleven of the Monkeys, with Diane leading the pack, snacks in her arms.

"What are they doing here?" Bella asked, snidely. "This is a Whales only party!"

Seth D glared at the queen bee before rolling his eyes. "I have no problem with it."

"They had to eat Chef's food!" Diane explained, her kindness showing quite a bit. "I had to do something!"

"She's right," Will spoke up. "that's punishment to eat that stuff."

"So, can we stay?" Jun asked, feigning a smile. She still didn't seem happy that the guy she liked was the first to be voted off.

"I see no problem with it!" Krystal smiled and nodded. About everyone else on the Whales agreed, except for Bella who stuck her nose in the air, snidely.

Before long, Diane and the opposite team had entered the cabin for the party. The kind girl sat down a bag and proceeded to pull out typical party foods: chips, sodas, desserts… Chef really had a nice stash of junk food! Meanwhile, the unexpected guests were making themselves at home. Long had set Kitsune down on the floor, and the orange fox was soon dashing off to frolic with Little Lu and Star.

"Looks like we need to come up with a game, fast." Luna stated, crossing her arms. "We can't keep our 'guests' waiting."

"How about Truth or Dare?" Lei asked. The Hawaiian girl had really loosened up since she entered the room, as if the party atmosphere had made her invigorated.

"I love that game!" Diane interrupted, with a bright smile.

Jun, who was standing nearby, shrugged slightly. "Works fine for me."

Riley, stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth and began announcing like she had a microphone. "Everyone walk over here! We'll be playing some truth or dare! Bring any food you want to eat, too!"

Before long, everyone had strayed over to the growing circle of teenagers. Little did they know, Chris was watching from a security camera up above.

* * *

***confessional***

Chris- What? You think I would miss out on this? Why couldn't have the last group of teens played truth or dare? This is going to make the ratings sky rocket! *grins*

* * *

"So, who's going first?" Matt asked, grinning his innocent grin.

"W-well… maybe we could let a Monkey do it?" Ryan suggested, timidly. "They are our guests, after all."

"I'll do it." Chelsea, everyone's favorite fire starter, stated. "Andy. Truth or dare?"

The strategist raised an eyebrow, a little scared that he was first to be picked. "…I know I'm going to regret this… but… dare."

An evil smirk crossed Chelsea's lips, as she uttered an almost evil giggle. "Fine. I dare you to go into the mess hall, sneak by Chef, get a condiment, bring it back, and eat it…and only it. How about some mustard?"

Seth D was already laughing at this dare. "Good one!"

Andy looked a little nervous, but he finally nodded and ran out of the cabin. Around five minutes passed, and the strategist was already back in the room, breathing heavily, mustard in hand.

"H-he almost saw me." Andy felt his heart almost skip a beat.

"Isn't this game fun?" Oliver asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"It is." Chelsea looked from Oliver to Andy. "Well? Bottoms up!"

Andy sighed, and soon, the bottle of yellow substance was turned up to his lips and he was soon drinking it like lemonade; if that was even possible. Most of the other contestants burst out laughing at the sight, and soon Andy gave out an accidental burp.

"How'd it taste?" Krystal asked, innocently.

"…Tangy."

"Not too bad, was it?" Jenny teased, smirking.

"Nah." Andy shrugged, yet the strategist let out yet another tangy burp before sitting down once again. "Alright. Urp. Gabe. Truth or dare?"

"I see this is Whale keep away." Seth F commented, noticing that everyone was just picking Monkeys for the game so far.

Gabe ignored the manga otaku's statement and gave his response to the yellow-lipped strategist. "I'll keep it easy. Truth."

"What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth on?" Andy asked, not skipping a beat. You could tell Andy was a pure strategist, sending out such a tough question. Either way, Gabe would be doomed the next time someone picked him.

Gabe let out a sigh, and smacked his forehead. "…A question regarding my phobia…Free fall rides."

* * *

***confessional***

Jenny- *smirks* Andy's tricky. I like that.

Seth F- Dude… he could be a captain in the Soul Society!

Diane- Poor Gabe. He pretty much walked right into that one.

* * *

Gabe soon sighed and shook it off, moving to the next victim. "Diane. Truth or dare?"

"Um…dare!" Diane smiled, nodding at the geek.

"Alright," Gabe began, smirking at the thought of his dare. "I dare you to go into the mess hall, sneak by Chef, blend a bunch of different sauces, come back here and drink it."

"What is with these dares?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Making us sneak by Chef all the time."

Will shrugged before picking up a book that was in his lap. "Probably sadistic block."

"Speaking of which," Seth F spoke up. "if Chris was here, the dares would probably be a whole lot worse."

"So?" Gabe waited for all of the other comments to end before speaking up. "You ready?"

"Sure!" Diane's smile didn't waver a bit, as she waltzed out of the room. Surprisingly, she only tripped once on the way out, and was back in a flash with a cup that contained a strange liquid.

"Uh…Diane?" Demi was the first to speak up. "What did you blend?"

Diane shrugged. "All of Chef's sauces looked the same to me."

"…Leave it to the geek for homicide." Long muttered under his breath.

"What?" Gabe asked, confusedly.

An evil giggle erupted from Bella's lips. "Go ahead. Drink it."

Diane looked at the mysterious green liquid, shrugged, and began gulping it down. When she finished there was an eerie silence.

"Well?" Seth D asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Tastes…like…chicken?" the clueless girl was trying to find a definite taste to it. "…I really don't know."

Chelsea was the first to begin laughing, followed up by almost everyone else. "Nice job! You made Mystery Chef Surprise!"

"Can I try some?" Eric asked his teammate. "I'm sure partner here would love some too."

Ryan didn't know that Eric was talking about him, as Diane handed the two the glass. Eric didn't care about drinking after another and drank a share of it.

"Whoo doggies!" the cowboy finally exclaimed. "It sure is spicy!"

This didn't help Ryan at all. He looked at the green-ish red liquid like it was an alien substance. How was it even possible to be that color? Finally, after several seconds of silence, he took a couple of sips.

"Well?" Amy asked, peering over at the timid guy.

"Ack!" Ryan had hit the floor right after Amy had asked her question. "It's…spicy…and…bleck!"

* * *

***confessional***

Oliver- Someone explain to me what spicy and bleck is. *chuckles*

Andy- *wiping the mustard off of his lips* Poor guy. And to think, it was really Diane's dare.

Ryan- *looking a little sick* That…was…terrible.

* * *

Diane was then making sure Ryan was alright, fretting all the while. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"I-I'm fine." Ryan managed to say, but several others could tell he was less than fine.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" Diane smiled at her friend and teammate. "Oh! Was it my turn? Um… Krystal! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the semi-hyper girl responded, looking up at her teammate. Previously, she had been watching Little Lu and Star play with Kitsune, but her attention was finally re-directed to the infamous party game.

"Do the hokey pokey!"

Several questions, groans, laughs and forehead smacking arose from Diane's request. Soon enough, everyone was looking at the girl.

"Wh-what?"

"Why the hokey pokey?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows the hokey pokey!" Diane responded, smiling.

"Alright!" Krystal nodded, stood up, and began dancing to the aforementioned song, singing along with it as well. A lone snicker came from Diane, but soon almost everyone was either chuckling or laughing to the dare.

"That was interesting." Lei giggled, turning to Diane.

"I thought it would be." the kind-hearted girl nodded and smiled.

"Let's see…" Krystal began scanning the room. "Will! Truth or dare?"

Will dropped his book, sighed and smacked his forehead. Why him? "Truth."

"Aww, that's no fun!" Krystal crossed her arms at her teammate. "Anyway, if you woke up one day and found that you were invisible, what would you do first?"

"Go to the library." Will stated, simply.

"Couldn't you do that anyway?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Will just shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything better."

Long smirked, looking like he was going to respond to that, but per usual, he just listened on to the game of dramatic consequences.

"So… Lei." William turned to the Hawaiian girl. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lei smirked, as the inner party girl was starting to come out.

"Pick two random people and say that you love them with great intensity." Will shrugged, averting his eyes back to his book.

Lei scanned the room for a second before smirking. She stood up, grabbed two of her teammates by the hand and stood them in the center of the room.

"I love you with great intensity."

"I don't swing that way." Jenny was trying to hold in laughs.

"Don't worry, I don't either." Lei was also straining to hold in giggles.

"Aw, I love you too." Clueless Matt just grinned at the joke. "…Or was I supposed to say that I don't swing that way?"

"You're gay?" Riley teased, smirking.

"…No!" Matt glared at the gamer, crossing his arms.

Lei couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out in laughter, causing her two victims to begin laughing as well. Before long, the three were back in their places, and Lei was searching for the next victim.

* * *

***confessional***

Eric- Woo-whee! The look on those two's faces were hilarious! *laughs*

Jenny- Odd. I could've sworn that she'd pick two guys. *smirks* But still. I don't swing that way. Sorry eerie fanboys of reality television.

Amy- I at first thought Seth D was the weirdest person here… I changed my mind. Matt's at the top of the list now.

* * *

"Matt," Lei smirked, deciding to torture the jock for the day. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Matt returned the smirk, crossing his arms. "Bring it on!"

"Run outside to Chris's trailer yelling something insane." Lei smiled, innocently.

"That's easy." Matt stood up and made his way out of the cabin.

A few seconds later, the other nineteen could've sworn they heard, "I am a rabid Chris McLean fan girl! I want to have his babies!" erupt from the jock's mouth. Another few seconds later, Matt was running back into the cabin, shutting the door behind him. He had a rip in his pantleg, and his shoe was half off.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked, not looking up from her zippo lighter.

"…Dobermans…" Matt shuddered as he slinked back to his seat. "Lots and lots of Dobermans."

"Chris is ritzy with his guard dogs, isn't he?" Will asked, smirking.

"Sure is, partner." Eric added, grinning at the fellow country boy.

* * *

***confessional***

Chris- Yes. Yes I am.

Chef- First people are going in and out of my kitchen and then this crazy lunatic is shouting lovey-dovey words to Chris? Has the world gone mad?

* * *

"Let's see…" Matt pondered who he would dare next. "I was gonna say Ryan… but I think he's been tortured enough for the night… so… Bella. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." the Brazilian replied, snidely. "You are not humiliating me."

"Have you ever worn a jockstrap?"

"What the?!" Bella glared at the jock. "What kind of question is that? Did you pick something that your coach asked you, or what?"

"Oh, come off of it and answer the question." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"…When I was little." the queen bee finally spoke up. "I wanted to see why my dad owned one…"

The room erupted into laughter! Even Ryan and Long, the timid sick guy and the lone wolf, gave out some chuckles.

"Oh, put a pipe in it!" she demanded, crossing her arms. "…Jun. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jun said simply, looking over at her adversary.

"You having fun now that Steve is gone?" Bella teased before coming up with the dare. "Go outside and sing I'm a Little Teapot outside of Chris's trailer."

Jun glared at the cruel girl, before finally walking over to the trailer and doing so. This time, Chris didn't send out the Dobermans, he just watched, dumbfounded.

"What?" Chris asked, looking at an extra camera. "She's eye candy. And a girl. I may be sadistic, but I'm not gonna sic dogs on a girl!"

Jun finally returned, shooting Bella a death glare. "Happy? …Demi. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." the goth responded, raising an eyebrow.

"If you had to spend eternity with one person in this room, who would it be?" Jun asked, after a couple of seconds of deliberation.

Demi was silent for a few seconds, scoffing at what she thought was an idiotic question. "Everyone here is either crazy, stupid or a total bitch…well, Bella's the only one of the third variety. …The person not quite as crazy as the others…has to be Seth F."

Seth F looked a little surprised, as several of the Monkey guys gave out cheers for the karate kid.

* * *

***confessional***

Seth F- *sighs* Wow. That's awesome! Dude. I'm really falling for her, man. And it looks like I have a chance. *grins*

* * *

Demi rolled her eyes before glancing across the room. "Jenny. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." the athletic girl replied, smirking. "No way am I chickening out by saying truth."

"Have it your way." Demi shrugged and returned the smirk. "I dare you to go into the mess hall--"

"Here we go again." Luna retorted, rolling her eyes, as Will gave out a small chuckle.

"As I was saying." Demi glared at the outcast and the bookworm. "Go into the mess hall, get some peanut butter, jelly and bread, return back here, smear the 'PB and J' under your arms, put it on the bread and eat the sandwich."

"That's evil!" Oliver found himself saying, through several laughs.

"That's awesome!" Chelsea added, smirking.

"Awesomely evil?" Oliver asked, raising his brow at his rival with a smirk.

"He digs her." Gabe interrupted the two, smirking.

Jenny rolled her eyes, stood up, and without another word, made her way over to the mess hall kitchen. There were sounds of clatter, and sounds of Chef's yelling, but the girl finally returned with the peanut butter, jelly and bread.

"Fine." she finally retorted. "Someone help me with this?"

"Get up there, geek-a-tron." Bella said to Andy, half spitefully, half teasingly.

Andy rolled his eyes, and walked up to help his teammate. Demi joined him in helping as well, as it was her idea, after all. Jenny grumbled as the two smeared the peanut butter and jelly under her arms, and then squashed bread up there as well. Finally, a "delicious" sandwich was complete and ready to be eaten.

"Ack!" Jenny was in a coughing fit as she tried eating the "delicacy". "This is terrible!"

"I-I know how you feel." Which reminded Ryan about the "great" drink he had a few minutes ago.

After Jenny's coughing fit finally ended, she gave everyone what seemed to be a scanning glare. "Chelsea. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Just as expected, the delinquent took the risk.

"Walk around in your bra and underwear."

"Cartoonnetwork's going to edit this out." Seth F joked, smirking.

"Agreed." Long added, crossing his arms.

"What kind of stupid dare is that?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow at her teammate.

"A dare's a dare." Oliver smirked.

"Oh, shut it, perv."

After an embarrassing "strip and travel", as Oliver called it, Chelsea finally sat back down, covering herself with a pillow. "Oliver. Truth or dare?"

"Wasn't this expected?" the rebel rolled his eyes. "Dare, of course."

Chelsea reached around, grabbing a second pillow off of a nearby bed, still using her pillow as a cover up. She smirked and tossed her rival the pillow. "Go to second base."

"With this?" Oliver looked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chelsea feigned embarrassment. "I DARE you to go to second base with this."

Oliver looked at the pillow for several seconds. "…How do I make-out with a pillow?"

"…Only on Total Drama." Long retorted, rolling his eyes.

"It's funny though." Krystal chimed in, smiling.

"Funny?" Oliver narrowed his eyes. "I have to--"

"Don't repeat it." Lei interrupted and teased. "Just do it."

With a few grumbled, the blue-haired guy soon was groping and making out with the pillow, making everyone laugh in the meantime. A flash went off, which caused the rebel to glare.

"…Oh crap." Seth D, the holder of the makeshift camera gave a gulp, and was soon holding his hands up in self-defense.

"…Your time here is going to be a living hell." an evil grin crossed Oliver's face. "But, whatever. Riley. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." the gamer shrugged and smirked, knowing she just foiled the rebel's plans.

Oliver snapped his finger and was deep in thought. "Ah! Do you swallow or spit?"

"Was that a pick up line?" Riley rolled her eyes.

Eric and Chelsea didn't look very happy, as they glared at Oliver. Oliver just shook his head. "You took it the wrong way. What I mean is…wait. It could be used as a pick up line. Too bad I'm not into gamers."

"Fine, swallow, whatever." Riley rolled her eyes, not ready for him to go into a gamer bashing rant. "Long. Truth or dare?"

"…Dare." the lone wolf said, simply.

"I dare you for the rest of the game, to blurt out an exclamation randomly." Riley smirked, once again, knowing that would be something totally out of character for Long.

Long was silent for a moment, before muttering something. "Pancakes…"

"Hmmm?"

"Pancakes."

"I can't hear you."

"Pancakes!"

Everyone soon was laughing up a storm. It was REALLY out of character for Long to be doing that! The lone wolf rolled his eyes. He was silent as Kitsune walked over to him, and he began petting the orange creature.

"So…" Long scanned the room. "…Krystal. Truth or dare?"

"I have an idea." Matt interrupted.

"This should be good." Demi rolled her eyes at the jock.

"How about we just do dares?" he suggested, with a somewhat evil smirk. "for fun!"

"Dare, then." the animal lover just smiled, and shrugged.

"It's not really truth or dare, then, idiot." Bella rolled her eyes at the jock, who just blinked, confusedly.

"Go outside, run around, and scream that your husband has run away, please help." Long smirked, as he pet Kitsune. "Toenail polish!"

"Alright." Krystal nodded, as she exited the cabin.

… "My husband has run away! Please help!"

* * *

***confessional***

Chris- *laughing his ass off*

Chef- What is with these kids? *raises an eyebrow*

* * *

The night dragged on, and several other dares were called out to be performed. Ryan was made to imitate another player, which he picked Bella, and did a pretty good job of it, may I add. Seth F had to, like Chelsea, strip down to his underwear. Seth D had to put on make up. Riley had to act out the Geico commercial. Lastly, Eric had to do a Chef impression. The only two not to do anything yet, was Luna and Amy.

"Amy." Riley smirked at the German girl. "I dare you to kiss… Seth D."

"Finally some action!" Oliver yelled out, but was smacked by Chelsea and Matt before he could say much else.

Amy rolled her eyes and quickly gave the builder a small peck on the cheek, which made him just grin and chuckle. "Aw, I like you too, Amy."

"Shut up." Amy teased, crossing her arms. "…Luna. I dare you to drink three cans of soda pop."

"W…what?" Luna raised an eyebrow at this weird request.

"And hold it as long as possible." Amy finished, smirking at the outcast.

Luna sighed, rolled her eyes, and began chugging the nearest soda, that happened to be Coca-Cola. At that moment, everyone's favorite host had stormed into the room.

"Hello, there, campers!" Chris flashed his pearly whites. "Are you ready for your next challenge?"

"Already?" Seth F asked, excitedly. "Great. No fillers."

"Wasn't this chapter a filler?" Gabe asked, smirking, but it quickly turned into a chuckle when Luna accidentally let out a burp. "Choice."

"Nice." Eric smirked and Will did a small thumbs up.

"Right." Chris scratched the back of his head. "Anyways. We'll be playing some after-dark laser tag with a twist! All of those dares you guys did? You must continue doing them throughout the challenge!"

* * *

***confessional***

Will- …He is so evil.

Seth D- *chuckles* So I got my first kiss at camp before Seth F did, huh? Score one for the better Seth!

Krystal- We're doomed.

Long- …Tacos. Ugh. *smacks his forehead*

Bella- I just found out… *sighs* Even though I didn't do a dare… I have to wear… a jockstrap. I hope no one at school watches this episode.

Andy- Chris…is the most evilest man on the face of the planet.

* * *

"So, we'll count this the beginning of day two!" Chris looked a little nervous, as several of the contestants crossed their arms and glared at the host. "We'll be back right after this commercial break! Heheh…"

* * *

…**Yes, yes… I know Adam and I are evil. But, whatever. This chapter is the longest chapter since the very first. Woot!**

**Now. Here's a quick rundown of the sad things our twenty-one heroes will be doing during the laser tag challenge.**

**Chelsea- Will only be wearing a bra and underwear**

**Luna- Just drank three cans of soda. Has to hold the liquid as long as possible without peeing.**

**Ryan- Must act like Bella throughout the challenge**

**Amy- Must act like she's Seth D's girlfriend**

**Oliver- Must act like he's insanely in love with his pillow**

**Seth D- will be wearing make up throughout the challenge**

**Will- Must whisper throughout the whole challenge (Based on being in a library)**

**Riley- Must act like a commercial announcer for the whole challenge**

**Lei- Must act like she's in love with Jenny and Matt**

**Diane- Throughout the challenge, she has to take sips of the mystery blend**

**Bella- Will…somehow…be wearing a jockstrap throughout the challenge**

**Jun- Will be acting like a human teapot (Whistling and acting easily angered)**

**Long- Must make random exclamations throughout the challenge**

**Demi- Will be handcuffed to Seth F throughout the challenge**

**Eric- Must act like Chef throughout the challenge**

**Gabe- His phobia will be in the laser tag challenge**

**Krystal- Must act like a crazy woman who's husband has ran away throughout the challenge**

**Andy- Must eat/drink mustard periodically throughout the challenge**

**Seth F- Will be in his underwear throughout the challenge**

**Jenny- Will have peanut butter and jelly under her armpits throughout the challenge (Adam…is evil.)**

**Matt- Must act like a rabid Chris fan girl throughout the challenge**

**And just for the record, the people who's truths/dares weren't really discussed on in this chapter, will have a bigger role in the actually challenge. **

**Well, looks like we've done enough damage for this chapter! Any questions/suggestions/whatever? Review, of course!**

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry for the lack of updates. A lot of things have happened. First thing, Crack and Fanon Week. I made five TDI fanon pairing one-shots for that (read if you want to). Second thing, the beginning of my new story Total Drama Island: Another Version. The story is a re-telling of TDI, but with same and different pairings, a different elimination order, and a different winner. Read and review that if you have the time. Third thing, I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow and I'll be back either the 25th**** or the 26****th****. Yay, Gatlinburg/Pigeon Forge, Tennessee! But, on a lighter note, I HAVE been working on the newest chapter.**

**So, there will be a lack of updates from the 16****th**** to the 25****th****/26****th****. But, if you want to ask questions, give suggestions, or just chat with me, I will have my cell phone. That means, I will be able to check my Private Messages. So, if you want to do any of the aforementioned, just Message me! Also, if you have MSN, and want me to add you to MSN, just Private Message me and I'll give you my email.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


End file.
